Grimmkitty
by Users
Summary: Grimmjow attempts to summon his Pantera but it all goes horribly wrong...  Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prolouge

**I do not own the Warriors series OR Bleach. I wouldn't be writing this if I did…**

I snarled at the Strawberry kid, holding my sword in my right hand and crouching over ground as I did so. My left arm felt slightly weak, due to the fact that lots of crimson blood was pouring out of a wound in my shoulder.

"Grind, Pantera!" I exclaimed wildly, which would summon my release-form. Large winds kicked up around me, and I could see Strawberry's orange spiky hair get blown around by my powerful windstorm. I felt so energized, so powerful.

But at the same time it felt as if some thing was offbeat; not supposed to happen. But it didn't matter. My blood burned with excitement; for in moments I'll have the power to finally squish that damn Strawberry shinigami!

A bright light consumed me, and it seemed to only get brighter and brighter until I couldn't see anything but pure white light. _This wasn't supposed to happen, _I thought, confused. I then felt my form change. But I also felt like I was shrinking, which wasn't supposed to happen either!

My whole body felt like it was on fire. What on Earth went wrong? "Damn it!" I screeched, ignoring the protests of pain in my throat.

And when it finally was all over, I blacked out.

A fire-red ginger tom cat sat perched on top of a cliff when all of a sudden a bright flash of light struck the forest below to his left, and it which was followed by pounding rain.

"He has come." The tom murmured.

**So what do you think? Please Read and Review, and I might be able to finish the next chapter more quickly.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So far I've gotten one review for this. Good enough for me!**

Firestar's POV:

I sat atop the Highrock, watching the whole clan work the day out. My mate and deputy Sandstorm and Brambleclaw were on a small patrol heading for the Windclan border. Cloudtail, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Berrynose were out hunting.

I decided to then take a small walk through the forest. So I jumped off Highrock and padded over to Brightheart and said, "I am going out for a stroll. You're in charge until I or Brambleclaw come back."

The she-cat nodded, so I walked out into the forest beyond, letting my tired old paws take me anywhere they wanted. After a long walk through endless green forest, I could see the lake come into view.

I then greedily lapped up the crystal clear lake water. After a few moments later, my thirst was quenched, and my paws itched for more exploring. Not yet,I told myself when a soaked white pelt in the distance came into view.

_Flashback_

_A white cat with ghostly white eyes that held no pupils padded up to Firestar._

"_The Destructive Warrior of Death will come and destroy the Three and the Fire forever. All the while aiding the Fire and the Three against the greatest enemy yet."_

_End of Flashback _

I looked at my reflection, and instead of me I saw the same ghostly cat from my dreams smiling sinisterly at me.

Horrified, I ran with my tail between my legs away from the lake. Why me? Why must I be the cat all of Starclan must torture? More thoughts like this came to mind as I rushed back to camp. Fear pumped through my blood and pushed my legs faster and faster.

Soon, I could see Brambleclaw crouching in undergrowth. "Brambleclaw!" I cried, stopping with a halt.

"You cost me a mouse. What Firestar?" he muttered.

"I (gasp) saw a (gasp) rouge in the (gasp) lake (gasp) that looked like the Ghost Cat!" Every time I closed my eyes I could still see the sinister cat taunting me with its creepy smile.

Brambleclaw's eyes widened; I had told him, Jayfeather, and Sandstorm about my vision. "We must get back to camp."

Grimmjow's POV:

"Wake up." a voice in my head growled.

Slowly, I eased my eyes open from my seemingly eternal slumber.

**Cliffhanger! 'Destructive Warrior of Death' stemed from Grimmjow's aspect of death, destruction. Again, Read and Review, so that I'll have more reason write the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I havn't updated recently. My computer had a virus and it wouldn't let me on. **

**I'm sad! No one's reading my other story! DX Eh, who cares. This one seems popular...**

Grimmjow's POV:

I awoke abruptly. Harsh sunlight was shining brightly, causing me to close my eyes for a few moments. I was utterly shocked by my surroundings when I reopened my eyes.

I was in the middle of some sort of large forest. Birds chirped merrily from in the trees. Mice skittered over leaves in search for food. Right now I was laying in shallow water.

So I decided to get up and take a look around. First thing I noticed: I no longer had hands for some odd reason. Second thing: I was suddenly now very short.

!

I had paws! Little black cat paws! I then got up and looked at my reflection in the lake to see what I looked like. Ehh…

"Eek! I'm a small fuzzy cat!" My body-which was the body of a cat-was white all over, except for my black ears and paws. Oh, and I had light blue back/neck fur which was similar to a mane to match my sapphire eyes.

I looked ferocious! Yeah, my now cat ears were ridiculously large, but I still had my hollow hole in my abdomen, the gothic '6' on my right shoulder, the hollowmask left jawbone(which was basically now fangs I guess), and I had to admit my body did look sexy…for a cat.

"Hey you!" a loud growl sounded.

I turned around. Two cats-one a tortishell female, the other a dark brown tabby tom-were glaring at me from at a distance of about five cat tails away. "What?" I retorted.

"You're in Shadowclan territory. Leave now kittypet or prepare to be attacked!" the tom hissed, sheathing his claws.

What the hell is a kittypet? "Oh I'm so scared!" I taunted, baring my teeth. I didn't even bother to sheathe my claws; this cat wasn't worth it.

The tom snarled, then lounged at my face. It was fairly easy for me to dodge, and I quickly counter-attacked with a bite to his back leg. The tom didn't let this stop him as he came at me again. I reared up, then came down with tremendous force on my attacker. The tom was stunned, giving me an advantage.

"Toadfoot watch out!" the tortishell screamed, but she was too late. I smirked before I started crunching down into Toadfoot's shoulder, harder and harder each time. I then stopped after a while, for my jaw was now starting to hurt.

As I walked away, the tabby cat by the name of Toadfoot tried to talk, but only made a sickly gurgling sound as crimson blood came out of his wounds. His companion rushed up to him and softly picked up his body in her jaws before dragging him back to where they came from.

I smirked, but it soon went away. I still didn't know what a kittypet was.

Firestar's POV:

It was pitch dark out in the forest when me and my patrol of Thunderclan warriors left for the gathering tonight. With me was my deputy, Brambleclaw, along with warriors Lionblaze, Berrynose, Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Sandstorm, Birchfall, and Hazeltail. Oh, and I couldn't forget my medicine cat Jayfeather!

As we continued the trek to the gathering island, I thought I spotted a pale white shape in the distance. I hoped with all my heart it was just a rabbit.

…

All the clans got to the island safely, Shadowclan last. All four leaders sat on the positions in the trees.

Leopardstar was first. "Fish are plentiful this Greenleaf, and our warriors stay strong!" she yowled, but as I looked around Heavystep had a heartattack and died. No one paid him any attention, oddly.

Blackstar was next. "We too have been lucky with our prey, but a patrol found rouge that almost cost the life of one of our warriors." He began slowly, his eyes resting on his paws. "He is a white and blue tom and I advise that if anyone encounters him they should be with a large patrol."

A shiver went down my spine when Blackstar finished.

…

As we walked home on the lonely night path I heard Hazeltail squeak in terror. I turned around, and there he was.

The cat of my nightmares was real.

**OMS what will happen next? Stay tuned and you will soon find out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Another chapter sorry for the long wait!**

Firestar's POV:

The strange rouge stood with pride right infront of me. Escape was no option, and just one look at the ferocious teeth that were oddly placed outside of his mouth told me that I wouldn't stand much of a chance. Poor Hazeltail was cowering at the far end of my group, while Jayfeather -being blind- didn't quite know why we stopped.

"Who are you?" I forced myself to ask. My question and fright seemed to make the cat smirk devilishly.

"I'm Grimmjow the sexta espada." The rouge said with confidence. "And who just would you be, old one?"

Berrynose -who is known to be a mousebrain- muttered, "Grimmjow? That sounds like a kittypet name!"

I shot the dimwitted warrior a warning glance before taking a deep breath. The fur on my neck prickled with anticipation as I meowed, "Grimmjow? What an interesting name. I am Firestar, leader of the mighty Thunderclan."

Part of me wished I was able to run away as fast as I could right then and there.

Grimmjow's POV:

How dare that cream-haired asshole call me a kittypet! I still didn't know what a kittypet was, but the way the word was used told me that it was an insult.

And what a nerve that old ginger tabby Firestar had! He said he was leader of Thunderclan, and there is a Shadowclan…what's next; Treeclan? It almost made me snicker.

A smile then appeared on Firestar's face. A look of pure amusement twinkled in his eyes when he said, "Grimmjow! I like your pep! Would you like to join Thunderclan?"

All of Firestar's followers gasped in shock. I almost did, too. Why the hell would my enemy invite me to join him?

"Firestar, what in Starclan are you doing!" a brown tabby tom muttered franticly.

"Oh relax Brambleclaw. He seems so strong and full of energy, he should be the deputy!" Firestar said, which made me believe he had just now utterly lost it. Some of the other 'warriors' grew more anxious.

"Firestar-" Brambleclaw mewed, but I cut him off.

"Firestar, right? Well, I would gladly accept your offer but," I paused for a moment to glance at Brambleclaw, "what is a deputy?"

Firestar then seemed to get even more jittery. "Its like being the leader except you're not worshiped by your followers."

"Firestar!" Brambleclaw hissed, now in complete postal mode. "You already have a deputy; me!"

I was shocked to see Firstar just shrug it off. But then again, he was already acting like a lunatic. What he said next was even more shocking. "Yes well you see, Grimmjow isn't really joining Thunderclan,"

What.

"We are actually going to take him prisoner to find out what his motives are. A cat as strong as him needs to be evaluated."

My jaw dropped. Firestar then walked up to me and pushed me into his cluster of warriors. "What are doing!" I yelled.

"As I said, I'm taking back to my camp so you can be under supervision." A golden tabby tom and Brambleclaw then padded up to each side of me to lead me back to their camp. I didn't fight back. I was strong in this form, but not strong enough to fight off ten cats.

"Lead me away, Firestar." I hissed. I swear he smirked at this before taking the lead position.

**Grimmjow actually gave up? OMS! I'm sorry to anyone who found crack Firestar annoying. Again, read and review, it makes me happy to see people actually care! =) **

**Also, I'm thinking of adding a MYSTERY CHARACTER soon! SO STAY TOONED IN GOD DAMNIT! (dies of hyperness)**


	5. Chapter 4

**You guys didn't have to wait too long for this chapter! I don't own Warriors or Bleach; kitties would have zampactos if I did...**

Ichigo's POV:

I stared in shock at the spot Grimmjow was standing. He was there, then he wasn't. What in the world happened to Grimmjow when the flash of light came? He just vanished into thin air.

"Kourosaki-kun!" Orihime called.

I was speechless. I turned around to look up at Orihime who was standing on the top of a building.

I then zoomed up to her and landed next to her. "It looks like he's gone," I finally said.

"That's good," Orihime began, relieved. "Do you want me to fix that?"

I then realized I had a shallow stab wound in my shoulder that was spilling blood at a steady pace. I nodded, and she summoned her fairies.

…

"I'm surprised your still alive, Kourosaki. I would of thought that Grimmjow would of done more damage to you." Ulquiorra said, staring at me soullessly. His sword was drawn, and so was mine.

I smirked. "He disappeared in the middle of our fight. My best guess is that he ran away."

Grimmjow's POV:

My nose tickled, and then I sneezed violently. Brambleclaw gave me a questioning look, as if he was assessing whether or not I had some disease.

Before I could snarl at him, Firestar interrupted us. "We are here." He meowed.

It seemed like their camp was in some dried up quarry or something. I looked down the side, and I was a little startled to see 20 or so cats of different sizes and colors working busily like bees in a hive. There were bushes that seemed like dens of some sort lined up on the sides of the bottom. There was also a crack in the granite wall at the bottom that had three cats coming in and out of.

"Are you coming?" the golden tabby at my left asked impatiently.

"Of course I am, you dipstick!" I retorted.

Firestar then shot me a warning glance that made me shut up.

Firestar led me and the rest of the cats down a small path safely to the quarry bottom and to a large rock. Some of the cats that were working before stopped to stare at me. Firestar ignored them and then jumped up to the top of the boulder and yowled, "Cat of Thunderclan, I have important news."

Ulquiorra's POV:

Dust. That was what I was turning into. I could feel my body slowly turning to dust. But there was one thing, just one thing I had to know…

I reached out my hand. "Are you afraid of me, woman?"

She just stared at me for a few moments, dumbstruck. One thing that I disliked about this human, was that she was dumb in the head. "No." she then silently said, fighting back tears of sorrow.

I felt like smiling. It was stupid, but I felt like I knew what a heart was. I actually felt warm inside for the first time in my existence. Heh, feelings…

Orihime then reached out her hand in an attempt to touch me, one last time. But oh the irony, for that would not be. I gazed longingly at her beautiful face for the last time before turning into dust.

For the first and last time before dying, I knew what a heart was. I knew what love was.

**After writing this chapter I feel so sad! I made Ulqui die! Or did I...**

**I can't decide who the secret character should be, so I decided to let my readers chose. Pick one of the following:**

**-Gin Ichimaru**

**-Ichigo**

**-Ulquiorra**

**-Yachiru(I know they have never met, but just think of the 'fun' they would have!)**

**-Edward Cullen**

**Just renember anyone who I don't pick might still appear in the story later.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yay a new chapter! I hope you like it!**

Firestar's POV:

I sat atop highrock, cats watching me and clustering around me. A very certain cat was at the far end of the cluster. "I come back from the gathering with important news." I yowled, causing all of the cats to hush. "Shadowclan had encountered a rouge that almost caused the death of one of their warriors. While coming back we found this rouge,"

My warriors then got worried and started to whisper franticly amongst themselves. "Silence!" I ordered. "No warrior got hurt. I decided the best thing to do then was to take him prisoner. Grimmjow, would you please come up here?"

Grimmjow growled, and all of the warriors' attention went to the creepy looking rouge. "Well since you said please, I guess I could." Grimmjow then said with mock politeness. He shoved his way through the crowd and then jumped up onto highrock. He glared daggers at me.

"I wanted to take him prisoner to make sure we never got ambushed by him alone. Having him stay is safer for the clans, but I still don't want to see anyone alone near him. I want to have Lionblaze, Cloudtail, and Cinderheart to watch over him during the day; Hazeltail, Berrynose, and I will watch him durning the night. All warriors except Hazeltail and Berrynose are dismissed."

All cats except the two siblings went to their seprate dens to sleep. I jumped down from my position, and was followed by Grimmjow who made Hazeltail squeak. "Don't worry, this night won't last for too long." I meowed, but personally I was scared of Grimmjow too.

_The Warrior of Destruction…_

…

It was finally morning. I yawned and then stretched my body to wake myself up. The sun was just barely over the horizon, painting the sky a pale violet. I turned around to look at the sight before me. Hazeltail and Berrynose had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, and Grimmjow was asleep, snoring softly.

No warriors were awake yet, so I went over to the fresh-kill pile and picked out three mice. I then went back to the slumbering warriors and prodded each one awake. "Food. You will need this for what I have planned today."

Gin's POV:

"You wanted me Aizen?"

Aizen stood by the window with his back facing me. Grimmjow had just recently disappeared and now Ulquiorra has too.

Aizen then turned around to face me. "We have more information about Grimmjow's disappearance. Szazel(I don't care if I miss spelled his name I hate him)said that Grimmjow had ingested one of his newest creations, which can cause teleportation and/or shape shifting. Grimmjow didn't die; we would of found a body if he did."

I frowned, that still didn't explain some of the things now popping into my mind. "But what of Ulquiorra? I'm pretty sure he wouldn' drink anythin' that pink-haired gay gave him.

"Being the ass I know Grimmjow as, he probably spiked Ulquiorra's tea with some of the medicated drink. When Ulquiorra died, the drink must of made him teleport as well."

"But do we know where they are?" I asked.

A devilish grin then spread across Aizen's face. "Well Gin, do you want to go on an adventure?"

...

At SoulSociety:

Head Captain Yamamoto was holding a Captain meeting.

"There has been an unusually high amount of reastu located in the Living World. I need a captain that is willing to go." he said.

No captains seemed interested, but then Kenpachi Zaraki raised his hand and said, "I'll go. I'm sure Yachiru would love to go to the World of the Living."

**An adventure, Aizen says. I'm so excited to write the next chapter. I'm still not quite sure who Mystery Character is, but Ichigo and Ulquiorra are in the lead. **


	7. Chapter 6

**I started school yesterday! So here's my idea: I will try to write a new chapter atleast once a week. Read and enjoy! This chapter is a little longer than the others.**

Somewhere in Riverclan:

Heavystep was enjoying a peaceful walk through the forest when all of a sudden a bright flash of light came. It blinded Heavystep momentarily, but when it cleared away he was even more scared.

He was on his back, a brown tabby tom pinning him down to the ground. "Who are you?" the mysterious cat asked.

Poor Heavystep then grew even more confused. "Shouldn't it be me asking you why you're assaulting a Riverclan warrior?" he said desprately.

The tabby then smirked before slashing Heavystep across the throat. "Sweet dreams, Kitty."

…

Grimmjow's POV:

I woke at the annoying sound of Firestar blabbling about orders. "Shut up! I'm trying ta sleep!" I yelled. Geez, cats don't have very good manners!

Brambleclaw glared at me with his piercing amber eyes. "Have you have no respect for the cat that spared your life?" he growled accusingly.

Oh my god this cat was so annoying! So justiceful like Tosen! The two dipsticks would probably be best friends!

Firestar looked concerned for the both of us. He stood next to Brambleclaw, who was throwing a mental meltdown. Firestar said, "Well Grimmjow, I was thinking that you did want to show off your strength that night, didn't you?" I nodded slowly. "Well, today is your lucky day! I have reserved the two of us the training hollow."

"We can go right about now."

Firestar's POV:

I was in the training hollow. Lionblaze, Foxpaw, and Cinderheart sat at the far left to me. Grimmjow sat patiently a few fox-tails in front of me, his tail twitching with anticipation.

I sighed relaxingly. If I am relaxed, I will fight better. "Alright Grimmjow. I am here to test your abilities. We are not fighting to kill, in fact I would like to draw as least blood as possible. The first cat to get the other to submit wins." And with that, I grinned and then charged at Grimmjow.

My claws were outstretched and aiming at Grimmjow's throat. He dodged me, but not without getting his oversized ears cut. I then landed behind him, and he muttered, "I have to give you some credit, Firestar. You're the first cat to draw my blood. Isn't it so pretty?"

Grimmjow then came at me with his mouth open to bite me. I jumped to the side, but Grimmjow came around and bit my shoulder. I ignored the streams of pain erupting in my shoulder, and instead kicked Grimmjow off me with my hind leg. I then saw Lionblaze wince in recoil of seeing me bleeding. "Go get your mother." I said. Lionblaze got up and ran back to camp.

I turned my head, and Grimmjow was racing at me yet again. "Get ready Firestar! I'm going full force!" he roared. This time I jumped high above him, then landed on him, my claws digging into his shoulders.

Leafpool then came into the middle of our fight. "Alright, training over. You both are bleeding." Jayfeather came to her side with herbs in his mouth.

"So Firestar, who won?" Cinderheart asked.

Orihime's POV:

I felt so sore all over, and so tired. I tried to get up, but I couldn't! I legs felt so weird…

I opened my eyes. I was in some lake, and somehow a 1 foot tall midget. A weird looking cat was sitting in front of me. He was a black and white (black and white tuxedo kitty) cat, which was normal, but the cat had odd black streaks coming from his dazzling emerald eyes. A hole was where his heart should have been, a gothic four was on his left chest, and an odd half-helmet thingy rested on the left side of his head.

"Why am I tiny?" a low-toned voice said, which actually came from the cat.

"How can you talk! You're a cat!" I pretty much practically screamed. What? Are cats _supposed _to talk?

"What are you saying, cat? I am Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada. I'm not some 'little kitty' you are calling me!"

"Ulquiorra? OMG I FOUND YOU!" I screamed, crying tears of joy. Yep, I'm an idiot and I'm proud.

"…woman?"

**YaY for crazy Orihime! Don't worry, Ichigo will appear soon(I think). Please review, I want to know what my readers are thinking! I don't have mind reading powers so you have to! BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**...But seriously, please review. :3**


	8. Chapter 7

**Another chappie! No, I'm afraid I cannot speed up Yachiru's aging process and magically make her 20 years old in cat years. Cloudtail already has a mate! Geez!**

**And this story will contain Ulquihime so any haters of this pairing you have been warned. **

Ulquiorra's POV:

This…this _cat_, a stupid gingery brown tabby cat, was _Orihime_? How was she a cat? And how was I a cat too?

The cat's, no Orihime's gray eyes grew wide as she said, "Ulquiorra, what's wrong?"

What's wrong? Was this woman even stupider than I thought? "We are both cats. That is what's wrong, woman." I said slowly, trying to hide my impatience. "Anyway, how did you become at cat?"

Orihime was all slappy-happy until I asked this. She looked down at her paws in…embarrassment? Fright? I could not see her face. I then made a bold move by moving closer to her and whispering in her ear, "And what bothers you?"

She looked up at me. "I thought…that you died…."

The human thought I was dead? How did that explain anything? But then I renembered, I thought the feelings I felt did not exist. There must be more than meets the eye than I thought.

Ichigo's POV(OMG YES!):

Why am I a cat? Why am I hanging desperately from a tree?

Oh yeah. Some how I became a cat and was stuck in a crow's nest. The baby birds were squawking as loud as possible, and then the parents came. The mother kept pecking me, and the father took a dump on my head!

The papa bird then tried to make his escape. "Oh no you don't bitch!" I yowled as I attempted to fly after him. _I wouldn't do that, _Hichigo warned, but I ignored him.

But unfortunately cats don't have wings. I fell to the ground. Hard. But that didn't stop me, the ultimate shinigami! I leaped after the crow, but I had one thing against me. How the fuck do I control this body! I landed yet again hard on my face. _Idiot. Only an idiot would be so weak. And this is a CROW we are talking about. A STUPID BIRD OUTSMARTED YOU! _Hichigo growled oh so encouragingly.

"What time is it? I'm tired." I growled.

Hichigo just shook his head in disgust. He then padded up to me and sat right down, just out of my reach so that I couldn't swipe at him. "Well from my position and the position of the sun, I think it's almost sunset. About 5:00ish?"

"Well at least help me up!" I screamed.

"Who are you talking to?" a low monotone voice meowed.

"Kourosaki-kun, is that you talking to the air?" a high-pitched voice squealed.

I recognized that last voice…

I looked up, and a kitty-version of Orihime raced up to me, babbling about incoherent topics. I smiled, but then it went away when I stole a glance over Orihime's shoulder to see her comanion.

"You." I simply stated; stuck in my position –upside down and on my belly- wasn't going to allow me to attack _him_.

The cat Ulquiorra was a tuxedo patterned cat, and all of his 'goodies' were there as well. "I assume you need help?"

"Yeah so I can kick your ass!"

What surprised me was that the Espada _smirked_. Ulquiorra never smirks! Ulquiorra padded up to me, then softly poked me with his left paw.

"I hate you all!" I exclaimed to no one in particular, sprawled out on the ground.

Gin's POV:

Being a cat was weird. For one thing, you had four legs to control instead of only two. I was a little clumsy at first, but with a little practice I was as good as Grimmjow. Not that I have seen him recently.

Aizen, a handsome brown tabby tom, led me through the foggy, dark forest. This was obviously the cat version of Hell; no water, no food, no sun, and no contact with your fellow felons. The forest was dark and dead, and a spooky fog always got in your way. I preferred Huecto Mundo personally.

Finally, Aizen stopped; we had gotten to our destination.

"Welcome, Aizen and Gin." A dark brown tabby tom meowed. Amber eyes glowed in a haunted fashion in his skull.

"Salutations, Tigerstar. I understand we have business to talk about?" Aizen meowed warmly…how else could I describe it?

Tigerstar smirked evilly. "I do believe we do."

**Stupid Ichigo. Maybe he will die...**

**The only Mystery Character left to make any appearence or be at least mentioned is Edward Cullen. Stupid vampire died before the story started for all I care. What are Aizen, Gin, and Tigerstar planning? Well, review and make me happy and I'll add the next chapter. :3**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm so sad! I just discovered that Gin dies and it's so sad how he dies! I won't spoil it for you guys, but if you really want to know read Gin's page on the Bleachwiki and it'll tell you.**

...**Well at last I know what I'm going to do to Gin in the story…**

Firestar's POV:

Another annoying night playing babysitter for my prisoner has just ended. After hearing Grimmjow antagonize Hazeltail with fake death threats almost makes me regret my decision I made two days ago.

I decided to not feed Grimmjow because of his harassment. He was angry at the revelation and threw at fit.

"Grimmjow we are having Shadowclan come and that's final."

"Never Firestar never! I refuse to talk to them!" Grimmjow wailed.

I rolled my eyes. He had overheard me telling Brambleclaw to send Brakenfur and Graystripe to Shadowclan and fetch Blackstar. "If I don't converse with Blackstar then I won't know what to do with you. And if that happens I'll just have to kill you." I then warned.

Grimmjow's fiery blue eyes burned with resentment. "Fine." He mumbled, hanging his head low while sitting.

Ferncloud was trying in vain to keep any curious kits from encountering Grimmjow. Bumblekit sheepishly walked up to the now-sleeping(Grimmjow fell asleep while stitting children!)tom and said, "Uh mister, why do you have fangs on the outside of your mouth?"

The fur on my neck prickled as I prepared for the worst. To my surprise, Grimmjow didn't bite off Bumblekit's head; instead he grumbled, "The better to eat you, my pretty."

Bumblekit ran back to the nursery. "Bad prisoner! You don't scare kits!" I scolded.

…

"You wanted me, Firestar?" Blackstar sneered. Warriors were glaring at him from a distance. Grimmjow was at my side, trying to ignore the Shadowclan leader without prevail.

I dipped my head respectfully to the fellow leader. "Yes. I would like it if we could talk in private in my den. Grimmjow will be with us, but he'll be on his best behavior."

Grimmjow then rolled his eyes. I slapped my tail in his face in response. "I will be as quiet as a mouse." Grimmjow muttered.

I then padded into my den, ferns passing over my body as I went in. Grimmjow entered second, and Blackstar was last. We all then sat down. "I understand what my prisoner did and I respect your hate for him. But, Starclan had told our medicine cat that the prisoner will help us from a greater enemy." It was only a half lie, Starclan told _me _how important Grimmjow was.

Blackstar glared at Grimmjow. "I still hate him, but if there is a greater enemy than your prisoner I guess he can live."

Grimmjow had a sour look on his face because he was being addressed as if he was a piece of prey. Before he could say anything, I gave him the universal 'shut up or else' glare.

Blackstar then got up and padded out of my den. "He's all yours." He muttered.

"Thanks." I growled silently.

Ulquiorra's POV:

I awoke when a songbird called loudly to its companion from up in an oak. I looked up at the sky. Midday. Orihime was nuzzled up to my chest, and Kourosaki was outside of the make-shift den we had made.

"Ulquiorra?" Kourosaki called, not turning his head.

I was careful not to wake Orihime as I sat up. "What?" I muttered.

The ginger cat got up and asked, "How long do you think we will be like this?"

I sighed. "I don't know-"

"I think it came from over here Onestar." A feminine voice meowed to a companion.

I light brown tabby cat and a sooty gray queen came out of the bushes and stood right in front of us. "Well well well," the tabby said, "I always knew that the stretch of forest Firestar generously gave us had some sort of secret."

I prodded Orihime awake. She yawned and looked confused at me until she saw the two newcomers.

"Run." I ordered.

**Cliffie!**

**I like all the nice reviews I'm getting, but I noticed that I seem to be losing readers(Red6 I'm talking to you! :( ). Please everyone who is reading my story tell all your friends on fanfiction about this fanfic! **

**Please review, I take any ideas and critizism you have and its makes me happy to know my readers care. :3**


	10. Chapter 9 and a Thankyou to my readers

**YES! I stand victorious over the writer's-block gods of doom! I just have to say to my readers, I'm having school trouble too. All of the homework I'm getting is hurting my creativity. **

**I have no plan for this fanfic, I don't know how to continue it or how I even came up with it for that matter. It makes my day seeing such a tiny crack idea make people happy. So happy that I want to have my readers know how my career on fanfiction all began. It all started with an innocent dark lord and how he lost his heart.**

**Ganondorf's Childhood Years, A Legend of Zelda fanfic. Read it, it's a very good story. It was the first fanfic I ever read and it touched my heart.**

**But renember I like it when you read my story too!**

Ulquiorra's POV:

"Run." I ordered.

All three of us raced as fast as we could away from the two cats. I went faster and faster, the world around me becoming a blur. I could hear the two cats chasing after us. Damn! If only we had more time, more energy.

Orihime then stopped abruptly. We had reached the edge of a cliff, and at the bottom was a vicious river.

"Move woman!" I screamed, leaping into the dark waters below. Orihime and Kourosaki followed a few moments after. Freezing wind tugged at my fur as I sped faster and faster. The whole situation came at me in slow motion; the angry waves churning, my body hitting the cold waters, my head slipping underneath the waves…I felt so tired, so dead under the river's surface…

No. I. Must. Live. My muscles ached with effort as I pulled my self back up. Air. I tasted clean air. My eyes darted around to sight any flicker of life. I spotted Kourosaki fighting the waves while supporting an almost-unconscious Orihime.

I then swam up to the two to offer my help. "Thanks," Kourosaki meowed tiredly.

Gray clouds were obscuring the sun and cast the sky a lonely gray; a storm was brewing. "We just have to keep swimming!" I roared over the crashing waves.

And so we did. Wasting our energy just to keep our heads up, in a matter of moments Orihime lost consciousness. Her limp body was dragging us down, and yet I could see land not too far away. "Keep swimming!" I coughed.

In a few heartbeats, we could feel the sandy river bottom underneath our toes. I dragged our almost-dead companion ashore with the last bit of energy I had left. Ichigo collapsed in the sand, his chest barely rising.

I felt dizzy in my head, my vision flickering, and my paws weakening with each breath. Then, I fell down, and everything went black.

Grimmjow's POV:

Gray storm clouds covered the sky. Thunder could be heard faintly as well. "Firestar, what's wrong?"

Firestar was staring at something beyond the clouds, and was emitting a fearful aura. He then turned to me, his eyes grave. "May Starclan hope that this is not a sign of The Enemy." He then padded to his mate's side who was about five feet away.

"Firestar seems afraid," a little voice said. I turned my head. It was Hazeltail.

"Yeah I guess," I muttered. I stared loathingly at my captor and his mate as they groomed each other. "He thinks the storm clouds are a bad sign."

Hazeltail's amber eyes widened in bewilderment at this. "That makes little sense, considering that we've had storms like this in the past." She then shook her pelt as little raindrops fell on her pelt.

"Your leader seems to be growing paranoid." I said in an observing tone.

"Sometimes, I think so too."

…

Tonight I didn't even bother trying to annoy my guards. As rain fell with a stunning force we all rested in the medicine cat's den, which belonged to Leafpool and Jayfeather.

Most of the cats were asleep, the only other cat awake with me was Jayfeather, who was sorting herbs silently as I watched the rain fall. A little shape then appeared from the nursery's enterance. Bumblekit was trying to run into the medicine cat's den.

But instead he ran into me. "Watch it!" I growled, my voice muffled because the stupid brat was on my face!

"Sorry!" he squeaked. Jayfeather didn't bother to even glance up from his work. And exactly how did this make him a good medicine cat?

"What do you want, kid?" I questioned slowly, trying to mask my impatience.

Bumblekit grew jittery. "Well I was thinkin' that 'cause you're a loner and all that maybe," he grew wishful at this point, "you knew some good stories?" He had the puppy eyes and everything. Damn. Telling this kid no was going to be hard.

I sighed. "Fine. Once, there was a mighty cat, king of his land. He owned everything, and his whole kingdom was as happy as could be."

"But then, a mischievous cat named Strawberry came and turned everything upside down. The grass was pink, and the sky was purple. But worst of all he stole the princess. A beautiful cat she was, soft ginger fur and dazzling gray eyes. Her prince was burning mad at this, and asked the king to help him."

"The king said yes, as he was tired of Strawberry. The king and Strawberry met at the top of a cliff, and battled for three days strait."

"Who won?" Bumblekit interrupted.

"Why the king of course. The king never lost. With Strawberry defeated, the prince and the princess got married and lived happily ever after. And the king sat back down on his stone thrown and enjoyed many more years of leadership. The end."

"That was the best story ever!" Bumblekit meowed. Sure enough, it was so great I seemed to had caught Jayfeather's attention with it.

**I find it ironic that a depressing character like Ulquiorra is saying the same thing a happy Dori from Finding Nemo. It's kind of obvious who was who in Grimmjow's fairytale. **

**Strawberry- Ichigo**

**The King- Grimmkitty**

**The Prince- Ulquiorra**

**The Princess- Orihime**

**Again, review and make me happy. Happiness=better chapters. ****-the formula to great fanfics**


	11. Chapter 10

**I have to thank all of my reviewers for motivating me, and special thanks to JadeKourosaki! The plot is mostly done. When I was playing sims2 at 2:00 in the morning (on a school night OMS I'm so dirty!) the writing gods of awesomeness sent me a sign in the form of cat Grimmjow's kitten! I have a good idea who Grimmjow's mate will be, but I want to have my readers say who they think will be Grimmkitty's mate.**

**Enjoy the story!**

Orihime's POV:

No…

Darkness…nothing…I can't die…Ulquiorra can't die…

I'm not dead. The harsh pain in my chest told me so. I forced my lazy eyes open. The sky was cloudless and black. Stars twinkled far away from the heavens. I was on my side. From my limited view, I could not see Ichigo. Ulquiorra's drenched pelt was laying limp with his back facing me. The dead energy seemed to awaken in me; I sat up and meowed anxiously, "Ulquiorra!" He couldn't be dead…

His body was still, then it stirred to life. "Orihime…" he whispered.

I smiled. "You're alive!"

"Just barely, Orihime." He coughed jokingly. I didn't dare point out that he said my name twice; the way he said it sounded nice. "Cold…" he muttered.

He then stared shivering. Poor guy couldn't warm himself up. I curled up right next to him. "Better?" I asked sweetly. Ulquiorra purred in his sleep.

Gin's POV:

I sat in one the highest branches of a birch tree, watching the two couple sleep together underneath the stars. I sighed in defeat; if I didn't go back the Place of No Stars soon Aizen would kill me. I opened up a portal and leaped back in.

I walked through the black abyss of nothingness for quite a while. Then I could see Aizen and Tigerstar conversing a few feet infront of me. "Hello Aizen!" I yelled cheerily from my spot.

Aizen and Tigerstar both turned their heads. "Hello Gin. Tigerstar and I were just talking about Shadowclan."

Tigerstar grinned, his teeth yellow from decay. "We plan on killing Blackstar and taking over. Then pesky little Firestar will die next."

This cat obviously hated 'Firestar'. "Aizen ,can we talk in private?" I asked nervously.

Aizen pondered about this for a while, but then nodded. I led him deep into the foggy woods, the hairs on my back prickling the whole way. The forest started to thin, and a cliff came into view. Sparse dead grass grew until the way edge of the cliff. "What do you want?" Aizen asked in a bored tone.

Now was my chance. I raced up to Aizen and bit down on his throat. "All these years Aizen, Even back in Soul Society, I was plotting on taking you down. Now as cats of equal power I shall kill you and rid the Earth of you're horrible plots and conspiracies!"

Aizen grinned. "My poor Gin. Don't you renember one thing?" I shook my head. "I have the Hogyoku. With its power, I can control the universe!" The Hogyoku then appeared, and Aizen touched it. His body started bubbling, I seriously mean it. Aizen's body transformed into an elephant sized monster, fangs sticking out of his top mouth, eyes red with rage. His claws were huge and sickle like. His fur was still brown, but now he also sported a blood red mane that billowed in the wind. Basically he was now a large pig/lion hybrid monster. "Try to kill me now, Gin." His voice was now low and greatly distorted.

Even though I was alone facing this monster, I still felt obliged in killing it. I had to stand up for what I believed in, even if I was alone. I hissed, then sprang up and crunched down on Beast Aizen's head. Aizen roared in rage, the sound loud as thunder. He reared up, came down with shattering force, and then ran at the speed of light in circles. Dizzy, I had to let go and slammed into the ground. I coughed up crimson blood. "I will defeat you!" I roared, lunging at his face.

But then I stopped. Aizen had raised a hand-like paw so that he had stabbed me Grimmjow-Luppi style. I looked down, and saw Aizen's arm going through my abdomen, blood gushing out at a fast pace. "Goodbye, Gin." Aizen growled. I tore my eyes from my belly for a few seconds to stare at Aizen's pitiless face before being disposed of off the side of the cliff.

As I fell down the bottomless pit, I admitted to one thing.

I failed you, Rangiku…

Grimmjow's POV:

It was pitch-black out in the forest, and yet Firestar thought it would be so important to go hunting. Asshole. He's probably rubbing it in my face that I haven't anything today. Hazeltail was padding alongside me, flinching every once in a while at the hoot of an owl. Firestar was in the lead with his head held high. Firestar then stopped us; he scented rabbits. He darted off, leaving me and Hazeltail alone.

"So…" I began.

"I heard from Jayfeather that you told a great fairytale to Bumblekit." Hazeltail said, turning her head to stare at me.

I thought for a second. "Yeah, I guess. To tell you the truth, I actually enjoyed telling it to him." Heh, I actually wouldn't mind telling Bumblekit another fairytale. Oh god, I'm turning into a softie!

Firestar then returned with a plump rabbit in his jaws. "It had a mate but it got away." He muttered, his voice muffled because of the soft rabbit fur.

I smirked. I bunched my muscles, and then pounced on the resting crow above me. It squawked in surprise before I snapped its neck in my powerful jaws. I leaped back down. "Lookie what I found!" Firestar nodded in approvement at me.

I then heard a rustling sound in the nearby bushes. An orange ginger cat was running away from a raccoon. I hissed at the raccoon, and it fled immediately. "Thanks," the new cat puffed, tired.

I know this cat! I smirked evilly. "Ichigo…" I cooed.

Ichigo's face was priceless. His pupils were nonexistent and his jaw had dropped big time. His looked like: **0o0** "Grimmjow…" then the stupid dumbass started laughing!

"What's so funny, bitch?" I growled.

"I-its Grimmkitty! Grimmkitty! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Ichigo roared with laughter.

I tried to sound offended. "Strawberryflower stop making sexual comments! I'm not turned on!"

Ichigo shutted up immediately. Hazeltail and Firestar looked horrified.

…

The sun was out –morning!- and the day was beautiful! But then I realized Ichigo was snoring right next to me, and I got drepressed. Last night when we layed down in the medicine cat's Ichigo went out like a light. Firestar was sleeping fitfully next to the both of us.

Then a little scrawny cat came rushing into the Thunderclan camp. Immediately cats started hissing at her. Firestar then woke up. "What does Shadowclan need?" he asked the little tabby.

The little gray tabbly grew frantic. "I-i-its Blackstar! He's d-dead!" she stammered.

**OMG I killed two characters in one chapter its the apacolypse. You all have a pretty good idea who killed Blackstar. Lionblaze is next...maybe.**

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 11

**OMS I got it in major happiness! I told a friend of mine about this fanfic, and asked her for romantic ideas. She told me that at this rate I'm going to grow up and write kitty pornos. I hate her. JK :D **

**Enjoy!**

Yachiru's POV:

I was riding atop Kenny-chan on this beautiful morning! It was odd though, being a little kitten and riding on the back of a huge spiky-haired black cat. His spiky fur tickled me! "Keny-chan! Try not to run so fast your hair is tickling me!" I giggled.

Kenpachi snorted, but slowed down. Now I didn't feel as dizzy. Kenpachi had slowed to a stop, allowing me to take in my surroundings. Large trees bigger than even human Kenny were towering above us, blocking out most of the sun. Bushes and green undergrowth grew in the small patches of sunlight that appeared. It was windy outside of the forest, but inside there was only a soft breeze to rustle the leaves. Hey that rhymed…I'm so smart!

Then I heard a soft moan from one of the bushes. Wait a minute, was that _blood _seeping from behind it? "Kenny-chan stop! There is someone in the bush!" I ordered.

"The bush?" Kenny asked skeptically. I nodded, then jumped of his shoulder. I pushed my way through the green foliage, and soon enough, I found a dying silver tom bleeding from his abdomen. He moaned softly in agony. Poor guy. So I then picked him up in my mouth softly and pulled him out.

I looked the cat over. "It's Smiley-chan!" I said in utter shock. How in the world did he become a cat?

"Uh…no…" Kenpachi muttered, confused.

"But it is Smiley-chan! See?" I propped up the cat carefully so that Kenpachi could see his face. Sure enough, Kenpachi saw the trademark creepy smile. "Kenny?" Kenpachi was silent.

"Well what do ya know," he then said after a while. "he died happy with his creepy ass face."

The silver cat, Gin, then stirred. "No…ugh…" He opened his eyes, revealing two tired red orbs. "I'm not dead…I think…or else I'm in hell." He murmured, glancing back between me and Kenny.

"Yay you're alive!" I exclaimed.

Gin's POV:

I'm barely alive…and Kenpachi is glaring at me oddly…

Shit!

Ulquiorra's POV:

"Woman, please hurry up." Stupid Orihime found something 'interesting'.

"But the shiny…" she wailed. Stupid. She found a crow's nest in a tree, and inside it was a shiny object. Again, stupid. But I-

"Common' Ulqui!" she called from halfway up the tree, interrupting my thoughts. Right now I wanted to kill her…but at the same time kiss her. But cats don't have lips, so I felt conflicted. Stupid worthless cat body.

"Almost," Orihime said, reaching out with her paw for the shiny. She was dangerously close to the weak edge of the branch, sending a shiver up my spine. The branch creaked, and some leaves fell, but Orihime still persisted on getting the shiny trash.

Then the branch snapped all together. Orihime came tumbling down from the high tree. She screamed, as if it would help her. I steadied myself to catch her, but then I was caught off guard. "Oof!" I exclaimed as the shiny thing hit my head. Orihime crashed into me, sending us both tumbling in a heap down the small hill.

...(unneaded rolling down hill scene)

"Orihime," I growled, flicking my tail dangerously.

Her eyes got all big and innocent. "But I got the shiny…" she said, picking up the small gemstone that glittered blindingly.

"What in the world drove you to get it?" I pondered in irritation. I then started grooming myself self-consciously to rid myself of the dirt.

"Shiny…" she chanted. I rolled my eyes, but then got a brilliant I idea of how to snap her out of her self-hypnotized state of mind. I closed my eyes, and did the kitty equivalent of a kiss, licking Orihime softly on her cheek. Her eyes bugged out of their sockets. "Ulquiorra!" she exclaimed in utter shock. I personally was shocked by my actions too, but I didn't let it show.

I then started coughing. "I think one of your hairs went down my windpipe," I managed to choke out.

Then a dark brown tabby tom with piercing blue eyes ambushed us. He leaped out of a nearby juniper bush and pinned down Orihime. "You two are just what master wanted!" he hissed greedily.

I hissed back at him. Who was this cat? And who was this 'master' he was talking about?

"Get off me!" Orihime hissed, clawing at the dark tabby's front legs.

Firestar's POV:

Blackstar…died just like that? I was talking to him only a day or two ago, and now snap he's dead? What is wrong with this world? The little cat still cowered in her spot infront of me. "Who is your leader now?" I mustered.

The little cat grew even more excited. "T-Tigerstar!" all of the warriors gasped. "He appeared in our camp with other cats with him, including a brown tabby tom that was acting weird. They seriously injured lots of warriors, and the brown tom killed Blackstar!" she was crying by now furiously to the point were I couldn't understand her anymore.

Grimmjow then came forward. "Who was this cat?" he asked with venom in his voice. Hazeltail sat at his side with fear in her eyes at this new news.

The cat choked back sobs and murmured, "He s-said he was Aizen,"

**Aizen is one dirty little bastard. And to think I once liked him! PIFF!**

**One thing to my readers, I have a big decision. Should I kill**

**-Lionblaze**

**Or**

**-Jayfeather**

**I have to kill one or the other! So please review! **


	13. Aouthor's Note

**I'm sorry I haven't been on in such a long time! I've been getting a bad grade in math for some time, so my dad took it away a few weeks ago…and I almost had the next chapter of Grimmkitty done…SOB! I'm typing this from my sister's slow-ass laptop. Sigh. So until I get my computer back, please enjoy the following:**

_**ALL NEW CRACKFIC SPECTACULAR: GRIMMKITTY AND THE EMO MUFFIN**_

Emo Muffin: Eat me! I'm delicious!

Grimmkitty: No! Muffins are evil! EVIL I SAY!

Gin: (sighs)Gosh Grimmkitty why do you have to make my son so upset?

Grimmkitty: …what…

Emo Muffin: (crying) NO ONE LOVES ME!

Grimmkitty: No I didn't mean it like that…

Emo Muffin: (runs up to Bakichu) I'm gonna see ya soon mama!

Bakichu(Byakuya as a Pikachu): Ooh a muffin!

Gin: (crying) NOOOOOOO!

Bakichu: OM NOM NOM! (Emo Muffin is dead)

Gin: This world is so cruel! (points at author) AND YOU!

Me: …what?

Gin: YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID! YOU MADE GRIMMKITTY AND I GAY!

Me: (picks up silver tabby kitten) But he loves you…

Grimmkitty: Uhhh…muffin?

Grin: Mew! (Daddy!)

**Grin is the spawn of Grimmjow and Gin. Don't ask…**

**And now, another pointless short:**

_**THE YOUNG AND THE ARMLESSS**_

Orihime: Here's your soup, honey!

Grimmjow: (stares at soup) I have no left arm…

Orihime: So?

Grimmjow: THAT WAS MY EATING ARM!(starts pouting)

Wonderwice: (standing in the middle of the room ignored) Will Grimmjow ever get to eat his peasoup? Or will he go hungry, never to eat his beloved peasoup ever again?

Grimmjow: (wipes away tears) Hey, when did you get in my house?

_Next on The Young and the Armless:_

6 year-old Ichigo: Daddy how'd you lose your arm?

Grimmjow: Well…

_FLASHBACK_

_Grimmjow: Tosen! It wasn't my fault I swear! It wasn't me who stole your Justice Juice!_

**I feel a little better… But I'm still sad about my computer!**

_**Heheh!**_

**Gin! You're alive!**

_**No actually I'm dead. This is my spirit and I'm here to haunt you until you delete Grin.**_

**But Grin is adorable! I can't kill him! So what if he's the product of a yaoi pairing? Atleast it's better than this! (shows Gin Gin/Kira lemon fanfic).**

_**Oh god my eyes burn. But you do the same thing in Not Q-**_

**Shut up! You're spoiling the next few chapters for my readers. Speaking of which, please be patient as I sort out this mess dear readers. **

**Bai Bai!**

_**That's my Line!**_

…

**...Why do you guys want me dead?**

**No one loves you Lionblaze. Oh, and I needed to kill you because Tigey Wigey needs to get rid of his pent up anger. Hehe I'm so crazy bleeet!**

**What did you do?**

**I made him taller…and pink…. :3**


	14. Chapter 12

**I am so foolish. I let fanfiction get to my head and now I have no computer. I was completely ignorant of the fact that hey, yes it's sad to abandon a good chapter, but sometimes you have to rewrite a story to get it right. I could of typed this chapter a ****month ****ago, but I was too ignorant to type it on a different source. I apologize for making you guys wait so long. Will you ever forgive me? **

Grimmjow's POV:

So that shittygami Aizen is here looking for me? I say good luck to him, and if he ever does he'll have to deal will a crazy ball of white fur!* That's me. I thought about telling Firestar about me and Aizen's history, then thought the better of it; would he ever believe that I was what he called a human?

Ichigo flinched at the mention of Aizen. Firestar caught this and said, "You know of this Aizen?"

"Know him? He-" Ichigo hissed, but I then interrupted him by growling at him. Ichigo got the message and shutted-up.

"Aizen was an important figure in our lives." I meowed slowly. Cats around me grew a little uppity at this, but were still focused on their Tigerstar problem. Who was this 'Tigerstar' anyway?

Jayfeather seemed to read my thoughts when he said, "Tigerstar caused so much pain as Shadowclan leader in the past before he died. How could he possibly come back to life?" There was murmuring in the crowd in response to this, but after a few minutes the murmuring became accusations.

"Tigerheart must have had a part in this!" A red young tom yelled accusingly.

"What of the prisoner? His presence could've brought Tigerstar back!" A dusty brown tom roared. He then glared at me, his charcoal eyes full of hate. "For all we know he could kill us all!" Right on target, mate. But as the cats converged around me, spitting and hissing, I got a sense of dread. Hazeltail shrieked:

"Stop! Grimmjow is innocent!"

Firestar then climbed atop of highrock and yowled. All cats paused to stare at their leader. "We must stop this madness. We have no proof to prove our prisoner guilty of anything. Instead of attacking ourselves, we should prepare for war with Shadowclan." Firestar turned to the messenger cat cowering at the corner of camp. "You may stay as prisoner of war until this conflict is over, if you wish."

The scraggly tabby nodded and heaved a sigh of relief.

The warriors then dispersed and continued on with their daily lives as if little had just happened. Lucky them, they don't have to worry about a man with the power of a god. Yet.

"Come with me," Firestar motioned for me, Ichigo, and Brambleclaw to follow him into his den. Once inside, he asked, "I want the truth. Now." Brableclaw sat beside him, as if he was judging the whole situation.

"I'm sorry, Firestar, but to tell you the whole truth would destroy you." I murmured softly while looking down.

Ichigo then jumped in. "But we can tell you this: Aizen is powerful-as powerful as the gods that created this world. To kill him would not only save you, but save all life on this world. I've been trying to get him for years, but he always defeated me."

After a few moments, Firestar muttered, "You may go."

As I left Firestar's den Bumblekit bounced around me humming a nursery rhyme he must of learned. "What now, kid?" I asked sourly.

"Well, I was curious…how do you eat with that hole in your belly?"

I thought for a second, but couldn't come up with anything. "You know what, kid? I don't know, either."

Lionblaze's POV:

I was dreaming the most splendid dream. I was a Pikachu, and I was eating a bunch of greppa berries I found. The forest I was in was bright and filled with the rays of the sun. I would live here forever, if I could.

But then a thunderous roar disrupted the peace. "I found you, Lionblaze!" Tigerstar bellowed.

_Wild Tigerstar appeared!_

"What the hell?" Tigerstar said.

"In my dream we're Pokemon! I'm pikachu, and you're a wild Tiggy!" I taunted. Oh, how I loved making Tigerstar pissed as a mama badger.

_Wild Tigerstar used tackle._

Tigerstar crashed into me, but didn't do much damage at all.

_It's not very effective…_

He then collapsed and shockwaves danced around him.

_Wild Tigerstar was paralyzed! He can't move!_

I smirked devilishly and bit down into Tigerstar's exposed neck. Pulses of electricity then shook his body.

_Lionblaze used thunderfang._

As I backed away Tigerstar screamed in agony.

_It's super effective!_

But then, Tigerstar rose and said, "Fool! I have another trick up my sleeve!"

_Huh? Tigerstar is evolving! _

Oh Starclan, he can evolve. Tigerstar's body bubbled, and soon he was enveloped in blinding light. When the bright lights went away, I was speechless.

_Tigerstar evolved into Pinkponymonster!_

"Tigerstar," I said slowly, "Why are you a pony?" I tried to suppress a laugh, but I failed, giggling like an idiot sheep.

Tigerstar -Pinkponymonster- snorted at me. "I didn't get to pick this form. But I don't care! Taste this!" The ground then shook violently. I couldn't keep my footing, and thus ended up twisting my ankle(if pikachus had ankles).

_Pinkponymonster used earthquake._

I felt so weak I could barely stand. Curses!

_It's super effective!_

I winced in pain, but I couldn't lose. If I did, Tigerstar would surely kill all my friends and family. With all my effort, all my energy, I summoned sparks of electricity and then rushed at Tigerstar at blinding speed.

_Lionblaze used volt-tackle._

When I crashed into Tigerstar, I could feel the ground shake. Tigerstar shook violently before colasping. He breathed ragged gasps as I looked down at him triumphantly. But apparently Tigerstar wasn't done yet.

With reflex speed he managed to pin me to an oak with one fluid motion. I cursed at myself for not being on my guard. "Idiot. Did you think it was over?" Tigerstar ridiculed. "But I have to give you some credit, I've never have an opponent quite like you." Energy then started collecting in his mouth. "Game over."

_Pinkponymonster used hyperbeam._

A full blast of pure energy hit me strait-on and singed my furs. My whiskers were obliterated in seconds, and before my skull crushed under the pressure I let go, and died before a scream could ever leave my lips.

Ulquiorra's POV:

The brown tom towered over Orihime, the tips of his claws drawing precious blood from her body. I snarled angrily at the attacker. "Go now before I leave you drowning in your own blood." I threatened.

The tabby didn't seem intimidated. "Make me, Half-helmet." He taunted with a sly smirk.

Half-helmet? Seriously? This new world was going to burden me with the same insult Grimmjow and Nnoitra called me? This world was too cruel. But pushing that aside, I bunched my legs before tackling the rival tom. He howled with surprise, but I didn't stop there. No, filth like him were going to suffer. I crunched mercilessly on his exposed neck. Blood beaded out the tabby's mouth like a fountain. I then bounced a few paces backwards, and watched him struggle to stand up.

"Believe me now?" I hissed. The tom glared at me, but was too weak to attack me.

Then he said in a raspy voice: "Ha! This 'snot the last of me, Half-helmet!" Then he poofed out of existence. Well that was clearly quite odd.

"Ulqui!" Orihime exclaimed. I turned around, and she had in a few seconds nuzzled into my shoulder. "I thought you were going to get hurt!" She murmured, her voice muffled in my fur. I rolled my eyes, but didn't retort back at her.

"Orihime," I muttered after a while.

"What?" Orihime looked up at me with big, innocent gray eyes.

"Don't ever call me Ulqui again."

Kenpachi's POV:

I stared up at the sky, bored. Gin was resting fitfully in a hawthorn bush, and Yachiru had passed out half an hour ago on his back. The sky was now a magentaish-violet color, signaling the end of the day. It was the small moments like this that I secretly enjoyed, because no-one was awake and babbling in my ears. I sighed heavily. Such a perfect ending to a day.

But then a dark brown tabby tom with piercing blue eyes leaped out of the shadows. He sauntered over to me and hissed: "You are Kenpachi, correct?"

I nodded slowly. Who in the right mind would want to contact me?

"Perfect." He purred. "My master sent me to converse with you."

**Ooh a cliffhangie in the first chapter I come back in. I'm so gangsta! (*If you've ever wached _Brother Bear_ you'll know where this came from)**

_**Why'd you kill me?**_

**I already have plans…**

_**What kind of plans?**_

**Well Lionblaze, do you want to be a shinigami or a hollow?**


	15. Chapter 13

**I got another chapter out! Enjoy! :)**

Kenpachi's POV:

I stared at the mysterious tom in the moonlight. "My master is interested in you." He meowed dully, as if these words were rotten food. "He recognizes your strength and wants to have you in his army."

Hmm…sounds a lot like Aizen… "Is your master Aizen by any chance?" I saw that my question hit home with this cat. Poor chap, probably brainwashed into service. But if he served Aizen, he must be a worthy opponent… "What's your name, kid?"

"Names don't matter, old foxdung! I'm gonna kill you, that's what matters!" The tabby hissed, then leaped at me, claws outstretched. I fleetingly dodged this attack, and felt the woosh of air that could've been my face. I whipped my head around, and saw the stranger rushing at me again. Man, this kid had great reflexes! But this time, I stood my ground, focused my mind, then let loose a raging roar. Pulses of my spiritual energy attacked the tom, and he withered in pain. "What…is this power?" he asked, a trickle of blood running from his mouth.

"Now you care?" I said slyly. "That was my spiritual power. You don't ever want to see it again, kid." I then sped around the kid at blinding speed. My plan was to make my victim get dizzy and confused, then I would leap out at him and finish him. As I ran, the kid's eyes struggled to keep up with me. I even then kicked up dust to add the effect of no escape. Now was the time. "Over here." I hissed behind his neck. He turned around. Big mistake.

I bit down deep into the tom's throat. He feeblely attempted to claw me off, but failed; I kept biting down until I felt his spinal cord. Blood that should've been going to his brain leaked out before me on the still grass. Though he looked like he should be dead, the cat stared at me with his burning blue eyes. "I'm not finished yet, stranger!" he hissed. He then defied the wounds in his throat and rose to his paws again.

"I barely know you, but I like your persistence!" I yowled, grinning wolfishly, and leaped into the nearest tree.

"Don't think you can lose me!" He hissed as he rushed in front of me. We then tested each other by leaping from branch to branch, higher in the oak tree. We hissed and swiped our paws at each other's faces as we assented. Then we got to the top. I don't really remember exactly what happened, but I remember clawing at his face, and him ripping open my belly.

Another mistake. I cackled insanely at the tabby as he stared disgusted at me. "I'm Kenpachi Zaraki. A wound like that won't slow me!" I yowled before pouncing on him. He couldn't avoid, and as of result I was able to tackle him off the top branch. But then we kept tumbling, branches scratching our pelts as we fell faster. "Bastard!" the tabby hissed; but he was drowned out by crashing of a larger branch the size of a dog breaking beneath us. I grinned at him as I hugged him ever closer in our deadly embrace as we plummeted an easy 20 feet. The hard ground lay close below me now. I closed my eyes the last few seconds, and felt the weight of the world hit my paws.

…

The dust cleared, and I wearily looked around me. The stranger lay dead in a pool of his own blood, and his body looked crumpled from the impact. I then stared up at the sky.

It was dawn.

Firestar's POV:

I awoke slowly in my den. The morning's light filtered weakly through the cave entrance; Grimmjow and Hazeltail were sleeping blissfully together at the other side of the den; Sandstorm was snoring softly at my flank. She then blinked awake. "Good morning, Sandstorm." I purred affectionately.

"'Morning, Firestar." She murmured, smiling. My heart swelled and begged to be let out; I wanted this moment to last forever.

But then a bloodcurdling scream made us bolt-upright. Grimmjow and Hazeltail's heads popped up in response. I rushed out of my den, followed by Sandstorm, Grimmjow, and Hazeltail. I looked ahead, and saw the commotion.

Lionblaze's body lay dead in the spot he'd fallen asleep last night. His skull looked crushed, and his body charred. How in Starclan?

Cinderheart sat hunched over Lionblaze, tears streaming from her eyes. "I came out to wake him up, but he didn't move. I came closer, and I found him…dead!" She wailed. Ichigo hung at the back of the cluster of warriors, looking shocked at Lionblaze's corpse.

"How could this happen?" Sandstorm asked, looking at me. All the other cats then stared at me, silently begging for an answer. I sighed; how was I to explain the sudden implosion of Lionblaze?

Grimmjow then stepped forward and said: "He did it. Aizen must've done it. Him or one of his dull-witted servants."

Everyone gasped at this revelation and stared intently at Grimmjow.

Gin's POV:

I watched Kenpachi as he tenderly groomed the cut on his abdomen. I asked him how he got it, but he didn't respond, and instead humored Yachiru. Assuming from the position of the sun in the sky it was almost noon; time for lunch. But none of us were fit to hunt, so my stomach would just have to wait.

"They're coming," Kenpachi stated from out of the blue. Who?

My question was answered a half hour later when five young shinigami stepped out of a portal. I recognized Lieutenants Renji Abarai, Matsumoto Rangiku, and Kira Izuru; and 3rd seat Ikkaku (can't spell his last name) and 5th seat Yumichika (nor his). Kira…and Matsumoto…

"Captain Zaraki! How'd you get such a wound?" Kira asked worriedly. This was Kira all right; always worrying about anything.

"Naw I'm fine." Kenpachi…purred? Was I hearing things? Kenpachi doesn't purr!

"Alright…so are you ready to report back?" Ikkaku asked dully. Zaraki then nodded.

"Well, I guess we go then," Renji muttered. Fear then trickled in me.

"NO DON' LEAVE ME!" I wailed as loud as I could. Everyone stared in horror at me. I grimaced. "KIRA! DON'T LEAVE ME TO DIE!" I sobbed, tears streaming from my crimson eyes.

Kira looked like he just found a dead body. "Captain…Ichimaru? Is that you?" His one blue eye that showed was filled with pure shock. He then gasped when he saw my gaping chest wound. "How did you get _that_?"

I tried to act casual. "Oh this? Yeah…me and Aizen got into a lil' argument…and then he arm-stabbed me. That bastard."

Before anyone said another word, Renji stared dumbstruck at the shadows. Then, an auburn tabby tom with yellow eyes pounced on him. "Daddy?" Renji exclaimed.

What?

**Renji's daddy is a kitty? How in Starclan did this happen? Find out in the next chapter, my dear readers!**


	16. Chapter 14

**I got my computer back! As celebration I'm writing this! Oh, and I'm sorry about the last chapter. I wanted to make it longer, but my mom rushed me.**

Gin's POV:

What the hell? Renji's a kitty too? How many cat people am I going to meet?

"…Renji h-how about you telling us this story w-while I heal C-C-Captain…." Kira stuttered, scooping me up in his arms. I have to admit, the feeling of Kira cradling me like a baby felt…nice…that doesn't make me gay, does it? Screw; my doubts are ruining the moment.

Everyone sat down on the grass, except Renji who was still clutching his feline daddy. If I focused, I could actually see some resemblances; the cat was auburn with dark brown tabby stripes and had chocolate brown eyes( I just noticed now that I changed his eye color); Renji had his elmo-red hair, dark eyes, and tattoos that went…everywhere. "Well…I don't really remember anything…." Renji said, frustrated.

The tom then sighed softly. "I do though. I am Heavystep, warrior of Riverclan. I oddly can die and come back infinitely*."

"Oh, that's why I can do this?" Ikkaku exclaimed, stabbing Renji in the head with his zampacto. Renji slumped over, but then a new Renji poofed into existence next to his dead body.

"That's not funny, Ikkaku!" Renji said crossly.

Heavystep -still sitting on the dead Renji- continued. "Renji is indeed my son. I remember long ago I fell in love with the most beautiful she-cat. Eyes of the forest, and the coat of the river that separated us.

"She was a loner, and went by the name Grin. Grin lived in Thunderclan territory, making it hard for her to see me; the river between both territories was dangerous to cross. I remember a young cat named Graystripe almost drowned…but anyway, I was hunting one day by the water and spotted her trying to catch fish…

_Flashback(Heavystep is still telling the story, but I'm now going to write it from his perspective.)_

_A young scrawny loner sat patiently as she observed the fish. I stopped hunting for a moment to watch her. Then, with a swift motion she caught a whoppingly large fish in between her jaws. I stared in awe; this cat wasn't born a Riverclan cat, yet had the same skill as one! "Nice catch!" I meowed._

_She then looked up at me said: "Thanks, I've been practicing all my life." Her eyes, brown as the oaks she lived in, sparkled with pleasure. She then grinned gaily(happy gay, you idiot, Ikkaku)._

"_I'm Heavystep," I meowed, "and it's a pleasure to meet you."_

"_My name is Grin." Grin purred._

"_Will I ever see you again?" I asked from across the river._

"_Maybe."_

…

_And I did meet her again. The next day, I sat at my side of the bank and watched the fish swim. I wasn't hungry, and the clan wasn't in need of food at the moment. The river gurgled loudly; it had rained last night and left the river swollen. Then I heard the weak cry of a cat near the end of the water. Fear ate at my stomach; was a Riverclan kit drowning? But then I saw a she-cat flailing in the waves –Grin! I leaped into the water and grabbed her neck fur and then dragged Grin to safety. As a laid her down on the sand, I noticed how thin shy truly was. Grin was so skinny that I could her count all her ribs which protruded from her blue grey body. _

_As she coughed up water, Grin weakly moaned: "Heavystep?"_

_I nodded. "Yes, but you need to rest, Grin."_

_Her eyes then flickered wide with fear. "But I'm not a clan cat! How will you help me?" Grin then had a huge coughing fit._

"_It looks like you may be more than just half drowned." I said jokingly. I grew serious. "But I will find a way to heal you."_

…

_No one noticed me sneaking herbs out of the medicine cat's den, or how I would be absent for hours every other day. Grin got better over the course of a month, and as I hunted for her, she filled out a little. _

"_Man, Grin, you're starting to get big!" I exclaimed one night when I was sleeping with her. For the next week Grin started eating more of the fish I gave her._

_Then one day Grin told me something I would never forget. "Heavystep," she began softly, "I'm going to have your kits."_

_I stared at her in shock. Grin…having my kits? It was hard for me to process all her words properly for a few seconds._

"_Are you…upset?" Grin asked, and I could see tears were threatening to well up._

"_No no no; it's not like that." I murmured hastily. "It just took me by surprise that such a beautiful she-cat is bearing my kits." She then nuzzled into my chest. "I love you." I murmured affectionately._

…

_But unlucky me, as Grin got more pregnant with our kits her health dropped drastically. I was no medicine cat, but I could see that she was horribly infected with greencough. I felt useless; no matter how much food I gave her, I didn't know how to cure her illness. And what's worse, bareleaf was starting to arrive. Snow was swept across the clearing as I lumbered to the hollowed-out log Grin used as a den. But something didn't feel right, I felt like something was horribly wrong. I dropped the measly mouse I was carrying and bounded into the den._

_Grin was panting heavily as she lay curled up over a tiny red ball of fluff. My heart swelled with pride for a second, I had a kit. "Oh Grin," I murmured, my voice deep with compassion._

"_He's our son." She said tiredly. "Little Renji," Grin cooed. _

"_Renji?" I asked. She nodded. "That's a great name." I purred, even though he didn't have a warrior name. _

_But even happy, Grin looked exhausted. "I'm sorry, Heavystep." My eyes then shot from Renji to Grin immediately. "I'm afraid I am too ill to live much longer."_

"_Don't say stuff like that. We're gonna get past this and live together, outside of the clans!" I cried._

"_Don't abandon Riverclan; you love it too much to live without it." Grin scolded me. "But don't abandon Renji, either. Please promise to take care of him, and train him to become a great warrior!" Her breathing was now ragged and coming out in small gasps._

_A single tear slipped down my cheek. "I promise." Grin sighed as if the weight of a tree was just lifted off her chest, then grew still._

…

_I cuddled Renji close to my belly, even though I well knew I couldn't provide the precious milk he needed. He mewed pitifully in hunger. I didn't want to leave Renji alone, but I knew in order to keep the both of us alive, I would have to hunt. If only Grin was still alive; she knew how to light up any situation, no matter how dark. I then coughed fitfully; both Renji and I probably had whitecough. I glanced tiredly at Renji, then sauntered out of the den, intent on hunting. "I'm sorry, but I won't be gone for long." I called over my back, and I noticed my voice was raspy from thirst. Within a few minutes, I managed to catch a rarely plump crow. I rushed back to Renji; I didn't want to be separated from him for another second. _

_He was barely alive when I arrived. "No don't die my son! I have food!" I wailed. Renji rose his head._

"…_Daddy…" He murmured. My heart got caught in my throat; his first word._

"_Eat my son." He took a few nibbles, then fell asleep as I ate. Slowly, I too fell asleep. But when I awoke, Renji was still. "Renji." I said, prodding him with my paw. He didn't move. "Renji, wake up. Wake up!" But no matter how much I screamed, he wouldn't wake. He now roamed the stars with Grin._

_End of Flashback(Back to Gin's POV.)_

…I assume that when you died, Renji, you didn't go to our warrior ancestors, but instead went to a special place where non-warrior souls go instead." Heavystep finished. By the time he was done, I was fully healed –and Kenpachi, too- and sleepy.

"Father…" Renji began, but was lost of words.

"Going back to Riverclan and pretending nothing happened was the hardest part of it all. Living years with the guilt taxed me gravely." Heavystep murmured.

Kira was petting me absentmindedly as he cradled me like a baby. I was too tired to object, and was content to sleep after such a depressing story.

Ulquiorra's POV:

"Come on, Ulquiorra!" Orihime chanted as she bounced around me. "I want to explore!" Apparently she forgot that I was her master and she wasn't supposed to be bothering me.

But finally I gave in. "Fine. What do you want to do?"

"Yay!"

"Shut up, Ori-Woman." I almost said her name. I hoped Orihime was too stupid to notice.

"Hmm…let's go in that way direction!" Orihime yowled in delight and then sprung into action. She made sure to run fast enough along the lake shore that I would severely scold her. If I could catch her.

I am pretty fast, but even in this cat body, I was having slight difficulty catching up to that damn woman because of her head start. The stars were out and twinkling, but as dark as it was, I chased Orihime to the point where I was able to pounce on her.

"Ow Ulquiorra! That hurt!" Orihime complained when I roughly pinned her down. I rolled my emerald eyes at her. Stupid woman.

**This chapter was very depressing. I promise the next chapter will be **_**much**_** happier.**

***If you notice in the Warrior Series, Heavystep dies at least twice and comes back to life both times.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hello again! I've been on a short vacation from fanfiction, because Dec.5****th**** was my birthday! My mom gave me the 2****nd**** book of the 4****th**** series, and I had a giggly moment when I saw that there is a 'Hollowpaw' in Riverclan! Maybe Erin Hunter is reading this… O.o**

**For those of you that are homophobic, beware: I've been talking to my friend(the one that calls this a Kittyporno), and from now on, there will be some implied yaoi between Kira and Gin.**

Grimmjow's POV:

Two weeks had past from when we had learned that Aizen had taken over ShadowClan*. According to Hazeltail there will be a Gathering of all the clans in a week. Well anyway, in the two weeks that elapsed, Hazeltail has told me about the Warrior Code and clan history. In return I've been giving her vague information about me. Ichigo has been slinking in the shadows avoiding me, often he'll be seeking refuge with the ShadowClan prisoner while I'd be picking a fight with Berrystumpytail.

"Strawberryflower," I called, "come share tounges with me!" When he just stared at me I continued. "Don't make the warriors angry because you're not following their customs!"

"I'd rather be ripped apart by those cats than be stripped of my dignity by you!" Ichigo puffed and then stomped away.

"Bye Strawberryflower!"

…

I lay on my side in the medicine cat's den again, the stars twinkling faintly in the fading sky. Hazeltail, Berrynose, and Firestar all sat in their nests nearby. I could hear Jayfeather snoring from his den, perhaps dreaming that he was a pretty pony. What did normal cats dream about?

"Firestar I'm tired!" Berrynose complained. I suppressed a growl; Berrynose talked non-stop and every comment out of his face was either an insult or a complaint.

Firestar must have been just as pissed at him because he then hissed: "Berrynose if I hear one most lousy excuse come from your stupid hole I swear I will murder you with all the rage of StarClan and nobody will miss you. We will eat your meat as a feast while you watch from the Dark Forest and get raped by my dead best bud. Clear?"

Berrynose was for once silent. After ten minutes he uttered: "Clear, Firestar. Please forgive me."

"YOU SHALL NEVER BE FORGIVEN!" Firestar hissed, his emerald eyes burning with hate. Berrynose whimpered and then shrank into his nest, silent for the rest of the night.

After a good half hour of silence and yawning, Hazeltail asked: "Grimmjow, where did you come from anyway?" I dreaded this question; I didn't want everyone to know the monster I was. Not that I didn't want to break their hearts, it's just that not being able to shoot ceros has made me think about my impulses before I act them.

"Ichigo came from a wondrous land called Spudworld and it is ruled by Magic Potatoes. Infact, Ichigo is actually a potato. But don't tell anyone this, Ichigo will unleash his magic spud powers on anyone that has angered him. Now I on the other hand, come from somewhere more dark.

"I was born in a desert called Huecto Mundo. Little water and barely any foliage has left all the inhabitants greedy. Prey is scarce, which unfortunately means cats will often prey on themselves. We are called Hollows, as we are raised by our parents to be fierce fighters and to act on instinct, not logic. Huecto Mundo is filled with raging, vengeful cats that will attack and eat anything they come across. When we complete our training, our parents will attach a bone fragment of our first kill to a fitting spot, punch a hole through our abdomen, and then turn us loose to fend for ourselves. Eat or be eaten, is how us Hollows live." This wasn't completely a lie; most of my story was very accurate in my opinion.

Firestar and Berrynose had fallen asleep soon after the Spudworld story, but Hazeltail hadn't. "Did you…ever…kill another cat?" Hazeltail squeaked, her amber eyes filled with shock.

I sighed. "Yes, and many times. My first felt wrong, but after a while I got used to the taste of cat blood and meat, so much so that I tried to prey on the strongest Hollows I could find." I suddenly felt a wave of self-consciousness and started grooming my HollowHole.

"What about your tattoo?" She asked. I blinked at her, confused. "The tattoo you have on your back." She pressed.

"Oh yeah…Aizen, my ex-master, was afraid of the Magic Potatoes, so he marked ten Hollows as his strongest fighters to defend him from the potatoes. My tattoo means that I'm the sixth strongest Hollow." I finished proudly.

…

Aizen: (sneezes)

Tigerstar: Are you okay?

Aizen: Yeah…but I think someone is back talking me.

Tigerstar: ?

Gin's POV:

I rushed as fast as I could to the 6th Squad. No no, I'm not out stalking people; I'm out to find Byakuya! I wanted to see how he'd react to a pervy silver tabby ruining his office. Which actually is just as bad as stalking the innocent.

I smirked; I stood at the door to Byakuya's office. I had to hurry before someone came to respond to all the surprised soulreapers pointing and yelling at me. I slunk through the opening, closed the door, and pressed the lock before having the happiest time of my life.

I shredded all the expensive-looking chairs and curtains with my claws that had been screaming for such release. I salivated all over Byakuya's desk as I gnawed on it. I then raced around the room, tipping over vases and books. After a few minutes of that, I took a swift glance at his neatly stacked finished papers, and decided what I would ruin next. Grinning, I leaped onto the papers and then squatted. After the tinkling stopped, I smiled proudly as I thought about how Byakuya would deal with soaked, golden papers that reeked horribly. Bored, I then rolled in my liquid waste before crashing out through the window.

"WHAT THE HELL? RENJI!" Screamed a usually composed voice.

…

"Captain you stink!" Kira exclaimed, plugging his nose. I grinned broadly. "Did you pee yourself?" Kira asked, disgusted. My grin grew wider. Kira's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I got bored."

"Well, even though you're my captain, I will not allow you to remain like this!" Kira stomped his foot in decision. If you didn't know, Kira's living quarters and mine were connected. Kira never knew this until recently. Right now we were in my office, I lounging on my desk and Kira sitting in his seat.

I frowned. "What are you gonna do?" I asked wearily. I then immediately regretted saying this.

Kira smirked evilly and said in a creepy-pedo voice: "I'm going to give you a bath, you dirty kitty!" I couldn't stop myself from squealing like a goat getting raped when he then yanked me from my sunning spot and barged down the door to his bathroom. "What are you doing Hisagi?"

Lieutenant Hisagi was playing in Kira's bathtub. "I am Pirate Parker out looking for my treasure-oh my god that cat reeks!" Hisagi exclaimed, his speech slurred from alcohol.

"Hisagi, this is my bathroom. Your treasure is not in here." Kira stated matter-o-factly.

When Hisagi left, Kira started up the water until it reached halfway to the brim of the tub. "Kira," I warned, but he ignored me, placing me in the still water. I splashed around, but the water was warm and felt good, making me stop and smile. Kira grabbed a bottle of his shampoo and then massaged the shampoo deep into my fur, causing me to uncontrollably purr. Suds covered my pelt before Kira grabbed the showerhead and drenched me with it. "I hate this." I spat through the rushing water.

Kira stopped. "Is the poor kitty not liking his shower?" He asked cruelly. Man, when I left Kira turned into a big meanie!

"I'd enjoy it if you were in here sufferin' with me!" I hissed.

"…How about I start up the radio?" Kira asked, avoiding my question. But when he did, "Take it Off" by Ke$ha blared from the speakers. He blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

"Come on! Take it off!" I sang merrily, not aware of what Kira was doing. Then it was my turn to blush; good thing I had fur to hide it.

Kira had taken off his shirt, exposing his six-pack. He sat in the tub and then continued my torturous bath.

...

"Come here! I need to do this!" Kira exclaimed, holding a towel. I was now streaking across my office wet, knocking down stacks of papers while avoiding Kira.

He then had me cornered underneath the desk. "I've got you now, Captain!" He exclaimed triumphantly. I hissed and then clawed at his bare chest, face, and hair. "Ow! Stop it!" Kira said in a hurt and panicky tone. I smirk evilly.

Then the door creaked open. "Lieutenant Kira and Captain Ichimaru?" I fearful voice asked.

Kira stood up, looking ruffled in appearance. "I-"

"I'm sorry if I came in at a b-bad time. I-I'll leave." The soul reaper said before slamming the door shut behind him.

Kira never looked so shocked in his life.

Ulquiorra's POV:

I sat miserably by the lakeside with dumb-dumb as the stared off into the trees. Even though it had been about two weeks since Ichigo had left us, Orihime still had the lingering hope that he would come back. I sighed.

"What's wrong, Ulquiorra-sama?" Orihime asked without turning her head.

I hated to admit it, but I was bored. "I want to kill another person." I stated in my monotone voice.

"That's not very nice at all, Ulquiorra!" Orihime fumed, turning around to glare at me.

"You do know I could kill you right now?"

Orihime shut her mouth and stared into the sky. "I see the Big Dipper!" She exclaimed after a while.

I rolled my eyes and then stared at the twinkling stars above. "I see dead people." I said a few moments after. I turned to look at her. Her mouth was hanging wide open at me.

"What is it with you and dead people all a sudden?" Orihime interrogated. I shrugged faintly.

"Hey! It's that half-helmet that we met earlier!" I wolfish voice sounded from behind us. I suppressed a groan; a group of worthless skinny cats had been following us and stealing our prey since a week ago. I never killed them because they hadn't been threatening us. So far.

"I'm warning you, stay away." I hissed.

The heavily scarred black tom, the leader, grinned wolfishly, exposing yellow teeth. "What'll ya do? Poke us with your half-helmet?" He cackled, and the other four toms copied him, calling out 'half-helmet'.

I lowered my head. "I warned you." With lightning speed I then raced up to a brown tabby tom and ripped out his throat. I then licked the blood off my claws as the cat quickly collapsed and died. "I suggest you leave us alone if you don't want to end up like your friend," I muttered, motioning to the lifeless body with the flick of my tail.

After the rouges left, Orihime said: "That was awesome!" She was grinning. Why was Orhime grinning at death? "You killed him in one blow!"

I lay down in a soft patch of grass. "It was nothing. At least they won't come and harass us anymore." I mumbled, resting my head and slowly closing my eyes.

Orihime curled up next to me, sending a small wave of comfort over me. "Do you think we can be like this forever?" She asked while yawning. She then fell asleep before I could answer and snored softly.

I couldn't stop the deep purr that rumbled in my chest.

**That one part about the cats stalking Ulqui and Orihime kind of came out of nowhere while I was typing this.**

***Apparently "Thunderclan" is not proper; it **_**must**_** be "ThunderClan".**

**The next chapter will come out soon my loyal readers!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Man it takes forever to write stuff when you have school and a crazy math teacher that gives out lots of homework! Enjoy my hard work!**

Ulquiorra's POV(anti-Orihime fans might like this; Ulquiorra fangirls might not):

Blissfully I slept until I heard a snapping sound. I awoke, but it was for nothing; it was just Woman being the paranoid pussycat she was. Orihime sat stock-still in our fern nest that was exposed to the night sky. "What is it now?" I grumbled.

She tipped her ginger head to the side. "I feel like I'm being watched." Orihime whimpered.

I sighed; what I was about to say would certainly sound creepy, but if I didn't speak she wouldn't go back to sleep. I shifted in my nest. "I watch you while you sleep."

The woman just stared at me, intrigued. "Oh really?" Orihime said in a skeptical tone.

Man, she had me there. "Yeah, really. You're very pretty when you shout out "potatoes" in your sleep." I managed to choke out. Orihime continued to stare until I growled warningly.

…

"HELP ME ULQUIORRA!" Screamed a frightened Orihime.

I immediately woke up. It was still night; the cats that attacked us earlier had come back with reinforcements. Two dark gray tabbies were restraining Orihime five feet away. I tried to leap to her side but then one of the cats next to the leader pinned me down and dug his claws into my back. "Get off me!" I hissed furiously, twisting in the pearly white tom's grasp.

The leader flicked his tail and then a dark tortishell she-cat assisted my assailant by crushing my back leg. I resisted the temptation to whine in agony; instead I clawed my way to Orihime. "Ulquiorra, wait!" Orihime screeched when another cat came to restrain me, but I didn't answer, nor care either. Now three really pissed cats were on top of me, trying to stop me. I don't know why, but a burning passion filled me with enough energy to want to save her.

But not even this unusual passion could help me, because I could only claw scores into the earth as they took Orihime away into the darkness. "I'll come and get you!" I yowled before she disappeared from sight. Content with their job, the three cats bounded away. But one waited.

"Never try to find us." The she-cat growled then bit deep down in my neck. As she rushed away I could feel warm liquid ooze down my neck from the wound.

Damn! Why couldn't I muster more strength? Curse this powerless feline body! My leg throbbed as it bled out, causing me to wince in pain. I dragged myself to the lake's edge, aware that I was leaving a big streak of crimson behind me. The cold water was so close and yet so far…I don't know how I was able to work my weakling cat muscles so hard. I sighed in relief when my leg was soaked in silky water, and slowly closed my tired eyes.

Ichigo's POV:

"STOP!" I yelled. Grimmjow is a rapist!

Grimmjow stared at me with big blue puppy eyes. "But you're dirty! Besides, the warriors are grooming each other!" It was dawn, the warriors were "sharing tongues", and Grimmjow was trying to groom me.

I growled. "Yes, the cats do it, but I'm not a cat!" Hazeltail had sleepily walked by when I said this.

"He _is_ a potato," Hazeltail muttered as she passed. What was that about?

"Oi! Cinderheart!" I called. Cinderheart was lying down at the other side of camp, sharing tongues with Poppyfrost. She then lifted her head. I rushed to her side. "I would like to go for a walk." Cinderheart simply nodded before brushing off her pelt and joining me.

We padded in silence through the forest in the direction of the lake. Birds chirped from the branches above. I could tell Cinderheart was still distraught about Lionblaze's death. When we got to the lake shore I lapped up the cool water to re-energize myself. When I then lifted my head, I spotted a ruffled white pelt; Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra!" I yowled. He lifted his head. "Where's Orihime?" Ulquiorra said something but we were too far apart. I bounded to his side while Cinderheart followed more slowly. I cringed when I saw Ulquiorra's left leg bloody and bent awkwardly as it soaked in the water.

"Wild cats came. They took Orihime and broke my leg." Ulquiorra stated simply. His head hug low and his pelt didn't shine healthily.

My head was spinning with rage. How could one of the strongest Espada fall prey to mortals? Unless… "Liar! You probably handed her over gratefully!" The fur on my neck rose and my claws unsheathed. He stayed silent.

"Ichigo," Cinderheart murmured, "he looks injured. We should take him back to camp so Leafpool and Jayfeather can check him over…"

I snorted, but grasped Ulquiorra's thin neck in my jaws and carried him back to camp. He had some explaining to do.

Firestar's POV:

I summoned Grimmjow to my den to speak privately. "What, Firestar?" Grimmjow groaned. I frowned; my prisoner had no respect for anyone.

"I heard what you said last night. Your past was…interesting." I had pretended to be asleep when Grimmjow told his hollow past.

Grimmjow looked flustered. "You bastard! Why didn't you just stay up with Hazeltail like a normal cat?" He hissed.

"I knew you trusted Hazeltail enough to tell her but not me." I stated and he nodded. "So Aizen was your master? Can you tell me anything that can help us in this war?" I asked. I tried to keep my tone composed in case Grimmjow thought I was begging.

Grimmjow tipped his head to the side. He smiled broadly then said: "Aizen made our tattoos in a way so that any time we Espadas disrespect him our marks burn painfully. But the pain is worth the satisfaction of pissing him off. Aizen has no weaknesses-unless you consider his too-proud nature a weakness." Grimmjow's eye was twitching; I could tell he was holding back some sort of pain. "The only way to kill Aizen would be chopping off his ugly head."

It was silent for a moment. According to this new information, I would have to launch a huge surprise attack and swiftly defeat Aizen while he was stunned. He would also have to be alone. Then I remembered my dream I had last night.

_Flashback_

"_I'm a taco!" exclaimed a young white cat with blue eyes._

_I walked up to it. "You're not a taco, you're a cat."_

"_I'm the Warrior of Destruction's taco!"_

"Do you know a white kitten with blue eyes that thinks it's a taco?" I asked Grimmjow.

"I'm afraid I do not."

Bumblekit then came crashing in. "Stop, Blossomkit! I'm a taco!"

Grimmjow stared at him. "Does he count?"

…

I looked over the newcomer Cinderheart brought back with Ichigo. It was a thin black and white tom that had dull emerald eyes and tufts of hair missing or sticking up. The tom also had a hollow-hole like Grimmjow's where his heart should've been and his leg was broken. "Will he be all right?" I asked Leafpool. We were in her den.

Leafpool looked up from her herbs she was sorting. "Yes, but his broken leg might be a problem." she meowed.

The cat was staring out the entrance at the claret sunset sky. "I don't care about my leg," the tom meowed, "right now my…friend is in big trouble because she got captured by aggressive cats while I was being tortured."

"We will find her." I assured him. But with the Aizen problem growing and the gathering only a few days away, how could I possibly help him?

Gin's POV:

I sat curled up on Kira's lap while he sat on his couch and watched TV. He was watching _The Journey of Sperm_ on the _National Geographic Channel_. Right now little white worm-thingies were wiggling their way through the female's body.

"I don't know why I'm watching this." Kira grunted while stroking my fur.

I grinned at the opportunity he just gave me. "You do know you're petting my naked body while watching a documentary about sperm." I purred.

Kira withdrew his had and changed the channel to _Adult Swim_.

"Hey look! Bleach is on!" I exclaimed.

**Yes, Gin is watching a show about himself. And yes, Bumblekit is now a taco. If you want to know if Orihime gets rescued or killed, please wait patiently a few days and I'll have the next chapter up. :D**


	19. Chapter 17

**Welcome reader! You know what you won? Longer chapters! Yep, that's why it took me so long. I actually wanted to publish this last week but I had to edit some of this, which took me longer than I expected.**

**Ulquiorra's POV:**

You know the saying "if at first you don't succeed, try,try agrain"? Well, I tried to limp to the mountains in search for Orihime. I've done it multiple times; each time I'd only make it halfway and then I'd colaspe from exaustion and have to wait for a ThunderClan patrol to find me. I don't understand why I do this, but I still do it. In the middle of the night, the grief would consume me and drive me to the mountains. I know that's where they took Orihime.

I'm so close to the base of the summit right now. The grass is getting more and more scattered, and tiny pebbles are slowly melting into boulders the size of me. The great rock looms over me, casting a dark shadow over me. The moon-almost full-peeks tentively from behind the tip. This moon reminds me of the one back in Huecto Mundo, but besides appearances, they're nothing alike. This moon had the company of the glittering stars, thus it would never have to be alone. This confuses me, but then again, I will never understand the meaning of love. Orihime is trying to teach me, which is why I have to save her; evenmore importantly save myself. I'm getting farther than I ever did. As I climb up the steep steps of the cliffside, I feel my broken leg give up. It shakes and refuses to move. _Move leg! Quit slacking! _With relief it listens, and I continue upward. A river black as the sky rolls over it's banks peacefully to the right of me.

Gratefully I bend over to lap up the water. The cool liquid replinshes my parched throat. But when I try to stand back up, my leg falls asleep again and drags me down. And when you can't get up, gravity will work it's wonders and pull you to it's deepest depths. The tranquil water now was a dangerous enemy that if I didn't limp out of, I'll drown. I tried to claw back onto the banks, but alas it's too hard to get a grip on slippery stones, and the churning water carried me downstream. With a bittersweet feeling rising in my throat, I realize that my whole existence has been like this. I try, but then end up back at square one. That's probably why I'm a hollow, too. Perhaps I tried to be a good person while I was alive, but ended up screwing everything up. I realize now that my early life as a hollow was just a cycle of attempts a failures. Right now its just starting all over again. The water was rising above my chest, but by now I didn't care. I stopped my feeble attempts at swimming and let myself go under.

_Forgive me for giving up. But then again, I could care less._

...

I awoke in a den. But this wasn't Leafpool's den. I sniffed the air, the scent I found was unfamiliar. A brown cat with white tabby stripes walked in from the enterance. "Who are you?" I asked, my neck fur rising.

His amber eyes immediately shot to me. "Oh, Half-helmet. I'm Onestar, leader of WindClan." he stated proudly. His pink nose then wrinkled with discust."You reek of ThunderClan, so I assume they took you in, am I correct?" He sneered. I bared my fangs at him.

"I follow no one." I hissed. Then I looked around the earthly burrow. "Who's den is this?" I asked in an almost-unconcerned voice. An old brown tabby then rose from a grassy nest near the enterence. His eyes were dark and held deep shadows underneath them.

He padded up to me and nosed a cobweb on my head, sending a shiver down my spine. "It took me all night to bandage that gash up." The cat said, and then I understood that this was his den, the medicine cat's den. "I'm Barkface, by the way," He said as he walked over to Onestar. "We found you unconsious on our side of the border. You showed signs of drowning and had a serious wound from hitting a rock. It took me a while to bring you back, but I think it was worth it." Barkface purred. Onestar stared into me with a stare that seemed to see into my soul.

"The gathering is tonight. I'll be telling Firestar this."

**Grimmjow's POV:**

_The sky was a bright azure blue. The clouds were pearly white but faint in the perfect sky. I was running through a meadow of bright wildflowers, my laughter like high-pitched chimes. With little white paws I leaped over different clumps of blue and yellow flowers, crimson tulips dotted in the couples occasionally. I felt so young and carefree, not having any knowlege of Aizen in this world. It was so perfect, but deep down, buried underneath the joy was a sick pervertedness that was bringing me away from this place. I refused to go, for in here I didn't have to face the dangers of reality. Even though I knew this was not my body I was running in, I wanted to continue my visit in this fantasy land. But then reality came in like a fist, tearing away everything, leaving me alone in cold darkness. I felt all the joy in me being sucked away with the color. _

_Alone. back in my body in the real world. What kind of nighmare is this? "Come back!" I screamed, but no answer. But I knew why, the dark is a coward. Its too scared to give me an aswer to my demands. _

_A white kitten with eyes the same color as mine came out. The kitten was male and small, probably small enough to curl up in my hollow hole. With horror I realized that this kitten's body was the one I was using in my paradise. "I'm sorry that you can't play in my memories anymore, but if I left you in any longer you would've kept them." it said in a squeaky voice._

_"What the hell doe that mean? And who are you, anyway?" I roared. I didn't care if this was a newborn I was yelling at, all I wanted was some answers. This kitten didn't seem too normal, anyway._

_"I'm Chishiro. And if you want to play some more, you'll have to get me back." It purred tauntingly._

_I growled in frustration. "Just tell me why you're doing this!" I told myself over and over again that this was just a dream, and that I would wake up with none of this real. But as I felt the realm twist and churn, I knew that somehow this wasn't just a figment of my imagination. _

_The kitten walked up to me, leaped onto my shoulder, and slowly licked my cheek. I flinched at this. "Oh poor Grimmjow," it murmured in my ear."You left me for dead, and now I'm back to reclaim my body. I am your soul."_

I woke up next to Hazeltail, beads of sweat covering my body, frightened for my life.

...

I walked into the medicine cat's den, about to announce my presence when I noticed Ulquiorra was missing. I groaned, he was probably out by the territory outskirts in search for his precious Orihime. I recall Jayfeather scolding him about straining his injured leg and preventing it from healing. Grimamacing, I bounded outside and looked around for Firestar. I spotted him giving out orders to Cloudtail, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and they departed, I asked,"What's going on today?"

Firestar gave me a death glare. "Your friend Ulquiorra ran away again. If he keeps doing this I'll have ta cut off his paws. Tonight we're going to a gathering," He flicked his tail in the direction of his clan,"and I want you to come with us."

It was my turn to glare. "But that sounds boring!" I whined.

Firestar's back was to me now. "Its either that or babysitting the kits and apprentices." He walked away. "Its your choice." He called.

I didn't want to go to some dumb meeting. But I didn't want to babysit someone else's children, either.

_Flashback_

_"Babysit Wonderwice for me today and I won't kill you." said Tosen as he slammed my door shut. Before I could yell back at him, he was out of my 100-mile sensing radius._

_I glared at the dumb blonde that was sitting at my feet, but then I grinned. "Hey Wonderwice! Wanna know how to say hello to people with your hand?" He nodded vigorously."When Tosen comes back," I said, walking up to my door,"do this." My grin grew wider, and I flipped off the door. Wonderwice made a sheep sound and then copied me. This was too easy. Too bad he couldn't talk; I could've taught him swear words._

Based on what happened the next day after that, I decided to join the clan at the gathering.

...

"Today, Heavystep managed to die for the 1,004,670th time since he's been born." Leopardstar said. I stiffled a yawn of boredom. "He saw a 'dinosaur' and it ate him. It turned out the dinosaur was just a really big rabbit." She droned on. This was so boring. Kill me now, please. After killing my brain, she pounced back to her spot. A cat Firestar said was Onestar then came foreward.

"This leaf-fall has been unusually plentiful for us, so bare-leaf will be now issue for us." He said. Then he turned to Firestar."We found a rouge with your clans' scent on it and want to return it to you. I don't care why we found him as long as you pick him up tomorrow." Onestar muttered. "As long as Half-helmet poses no threat, I have no reason to keep him." _He found Ulquiorra!_

As he left the middle branch, the next leader brushed past him with eagerness. Fright was visble in her eyes, even though her body was composed. The cat, Russetstar, yowled,"Cats, today I tell you horrible news! We were invaded by an immortal armay of loners, and their leader slaughtered warriors, including our leader, Blackstar! These cats are not normal cats! They have skulls covering their faces and holes in their abdomen! If anyone finds a cat like this, kill it one sight, for if you doubt it for just one second it will kill you. Their leader has plans to enslave the clans...if we don't unite against this unusual enemy will will all die or become slaves! His name is Aizen! He has powers greater than that of StarClan, which is all the more reason why we must unite!" A dark shadow of fear had settled on the clearing when she finished. I grew anxious; what if ThunderClan decied to turn on me now? A great commotion had been stirred up by Russetstar's news; frightful whispers soon escelated to shouts of fear.

Firestar rushed foreward. "Silence!" he roared; all cats grew silent. "I have a solution! These cats are hollows; I know this because I have one as prisoner! He has told me what to expect from Aizen, and even a possible way to defeat him!" He stared down at me, and then everyone else followed his gaze to me. As I walked up to Firestar I could feel eyes full of hate burn into my pelt. Unwillingly I leaped up to his side, some cats from the other clans hissed at me as I did so.

I cleared my throat, then said, "My master Aizen is ruthless. No doubt about it he's allying himself with one evil cat in your history. Do not underestimate Aizen; that's how I'm standing here right now. He allowed another hollow to turn me into a mortal; hollows are dead spirits without souls. A hollow is you rworst nightmare, it is a creature that lurks in the night, it is a creature that with slaughter whole families of innocent, it is a creature that feasts on your soul. Aizen made an army of them, and the only cats that can defeat them are insiders like me." My gaze turned into one of pity. "Poor cats like you stand no chance." Cats were staring at me with hollows of horror; I expected this. I braced myself for something far worse than death- judgement from my peers.

_You need a soul like me in order to be accepted; otherwise, no one will see the truth in you. _A little voice taunted.

**Gin's POV:**

I heard Kira's door slam shut and two people walk in, and I pretended to be asleep on the couch. "Kira, Gin's no good fer ya!" I heard Hisagi say. It was the middle of the night, so I can assume that Hisagi had just consumed sake.

"I know..." Kira muttered softly. "but I can't help but-"

Hisagi cut him off. "Why are you even taking care of 'im? His pressence is causing you insomnia; everyone can see it, you know! You're so stressed out and on edge since he's come back!" he roared drunkenly at poor Izuru. With guilt I agreed with Hisagi that Kira has indeed been very paranoid in my pressence. I tightly forced my eyes shut as I continued to listen.

"I...I don't know...why, but..." I could tell that from Kira's tone he was deeply upset. perhaps even close to tears. "I can't get him out of my head! I seem to have this...need for him...that outshines all my other needs...I don't know why but he's messing with my head!" he sobbed. I felt my heart breat in two as he said this. I knew I was a poison to Izuru. But I never knew it was this bad; he never told me, and I never saw it in my blind obsession with teasing him. I could now hear in his shaky breathing that I had disturbed his innocent mind beyond repair. According to Hisagi, I was even killing him by just being with him.

"He broke you." Hisagi stated sadly."He broke my best friend. This is not how a captain should treat his loyal liutenant." In his words were underlying misery from his lost captain.

"All I wanted was to serve him with my best...I never thought he would do so much...he took me in, turned me upside-down, then left me..." Kira cried softly; his voice was muffled, probably from crying into Hisagi's shoulder. Is this how my liutenant thinks of me? As a horrible, savage monster that betrays those close to it? What if I am that monster...I cannot live with myself right now. I want to just crawl out of my skin and be someone else, someone who isn't so feared and disliked. Or maybe perhaps go back in time and stay behind with Izuru and not leave with Aizen and Tosen in the first place.

Hisagi opened up the door. "...good-night, Kira-kun." he muttered before leaving.

Kira walked into his room, didn't bother to shut the door, and flopped down in his bed. After a while, I decied to follow him into his bedroom. He lay in fetal position on the sheets. I softly jumped up next to his face on the bed. Though sleeping, he felt this, and stretched out on his back. Kira had a look of troubledness on his pale face, and his body was still rigid in a way while he slept. I couldn't help but allow the shining tears to fall from my face. In my blind pursuit of knowlege on how to stop Aizen, I didn't realize my loyal Kira had almost died from heartbreak until now, where its too late to help him. All I can do now is appologise and hope for the best. "I'm sorry, Izuru." I murmured, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. In all this time, now was when I finally cared about his feelings. I curled up on his chest, saying, "I can fix this."

...

"GIIIIIIIN!" Kira screamed.

I jumped two feet into the air in surprise. "What? Is there an intruder?" I asked warily.

I felt Kira then settle down and relax. "No, you just...surprised me." He muttered. I smiled faintly. I surpried poor Izuru by caring. "Now it's time for your medication." Before I could protest, Kira scooped me up and carried me into the kitchen. He set me down on the tile countertop, then fumbled through a plastic bag on the table. My smile was now a frown of terror at the thought of what Kira was Going to do...he pulled out a trasparent tube filled with pale pills...I didn't want to snuggle with Kira anymore. "Don't fidget." He murmured into my ear as he came closer. I hissed.

"Who made them?" I growled.

"Captain Myuri did-"

"NO! THE'LL TURN ME INTA A GIRL!" I yowled.

Kira sighed. "Here, I'll call him up right now and ask, okay?" He said, punching in the numbers on his soulpager. After a few rings, Myuri answered with a few f-bombs. "I'm deeply sorry to call you so early in the day, Captain Myuri, but Gin here is concered about turning into a woman if he eats them." There was a pause on the other line.

"Well," The clown-face began,"There is a 60 percent chance that a daily consumption of his pills will turn ex-captain(he made a big effort to stress the "ex")Ichimaru into the opposite gender." I shuddered at the thought of having...boobs.

"T-thank-you, Captain Myuri." Kira said as he hung up. He turned to me. "Don't look at me like that; how was I supposed to know that?" He said to me. My grin grew wider. I pounced on him, knocking him down, purring. Kira looked at me with big, bright blue eyes full of shock. I rubbed against his bare chest(he fell asleep shirtless), then moved up to his collar bone, then to the crook of his neck. Silver strands of fur covered the upper left portion of his body. Kira only lay still, paralyzed as my head brushed against his cheek. His quickening breath stirred the furs on my chest as I leaned in close to his ear. Ever so slowly I traced around the outside with my tounge, Kira quivering the whole time. I paused, then nipped it. "Ah!" he squeaked softly.

"I'm always right; remember that, Izuru." I whispered, smirking. Most people have trouble making Kira stutter words beyond recognition. But it only took me ten seconds to leave him speechless.

"...Gin...that felt..." Kira drifted off in a dreamy tone. I gave him a look that said: _Too bad I'm a cat, right?_

**Firestar's POV:**

The gathering last night was a disaster. My cats were now back to acting skittish around Grimmjow, well all except Hazeltail and Bumblekit. I hadn't been haunted by the ghost kitten last night, but he still feels fresh on my mind. Why was this kitten visiting me? And what did he have to do with Grimmjow?

_Flashback_

_Grimmjow followed my closely as I led ThunderClan back home. He stopped me. "I saw that cat, Firestar. it says it wants to play." He looked just as frightened as I did._

_..._

_"The Warrior of Destruction will kill you, Firestar. He will also destroy the Three; and yet you let him sleep inches from you. Why is this?" The white cat hollered at me in it's ghostly tone. It's blue, pupiless eyes glared at me with a gaze as cold as ice. In the black realm a twisting wind tugged at our forms. The ghost's appiration was steadily being tugged away into the darkness by the grasping wind. The cat's eyes bore into me hungrily as I hesitated._

_"I feel that he can give us answers! If you don't like how I lead my clan, then kill me!" I roared furiously with my head held high. The ghost smirked evilly, then bared its fangs. Dark claws arose from the shadows at my sides and then ripped my belly open. I screamed, but it only came up as a sickly, gurgling sound as I vomited blood._

_"May a thousand claws of fire rip you apart, foolish mortal!"The cat hissed._

A thousand claws a fire...will they be weilded by Grimmjow? I know now that he's the Warrior of Destruction, and now all I have to do is wait for him to finish his job. I am all alone as I wait for my own demise, and the sure demise of ThunderClan that will follow. Not even Sandstorm must know of my fate. No longer can I tell her the nightmares that whisper my death into my scarred ears. She has suffered enough from what she already knows.

I reluctantly left Sandstorm's resting side and walk outside in the dawn's light. The sky was still only a faint violet, not yet day. Now is the perfect time to bring back Ulquiorra. I pad into the warrior's den, and wake up Graystripe and Dustpelt. "F**k you, Firestar. I'm too tired." Dustpelt grumbled. I then kicked his ribcage. "Fine! I'll come!" he hissed.

I led the two cats to the camp exit, then briefed then on my plan. "We will go to WindClan and ask for our prisoner back. If they ask anything, don't answer. Don't make a scene either. Once we have Ulquiorra back, we'll leave." When they nodded in understanding, we left. Gracefully we walked though the forest, barely making a sound in the dim morning. The only sound we heard as we traveled was the chirping of birds warning us and the stream separrating WindClan and ThunderClan growing closer. The trees grew more and more sparce as the sky grew brighter, until finally it faded into gorseland. Windswept grass greeted me and my small patrol as we continued onward. "Waiting for a patrol would take too long." I explained to my confused comerades.

When we got to the camp we sat and waited for WindClan to wake up. In the meantime Graystripe and I coversed about what is worse: eating a fish or babysitting ShadowClan kits. We hushed as Crowfeather appeared out of the warrior's den and spotted us. Instead of sounding an alarm like I feared, he dissapeared into another den, then came back out a few minutes later with Onestar. They confronted us. "Getting Half-helmet back?" Onestar asked, and when I nodded, he bounded off to the medicine cat's den. he returned Ulquiorra, but I wasn't happy.

I feared that the cat of Despair was going to haunt my clan for the rest of his pointless imprisonment.

**A little dark, right? I'm listening to some **_**Disturbed**_** as I type this footer. Gin's not gay; nor would he let Kira have zoophile fantasies, so don't be concerned. I actually left out some stuff for the next chapter because my hands are so tired from typing. D:**

**If you are a loyal reader(and I know you are)please fill this out in your review:**

**-What is your favorite part of Grimmkitty?**

**-What is your least favorite thing in Grimmkitty?**

**-What would you like for me to add in the next chapters?**

**Renember, the more of these I recieve, the more likely you will get what you want. Until the next chapter, stay living!**


End file.
